


¡YoBlade no lleva ninguna G, reverendo idiota!

by Jenny_Flint



Series: Yoblade [3]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Flint/pseuds/Jenny_Flint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La tan esperadísima tercera [y última, espero] temporada de Yoblade. Nótese el sarcasmo, por favor. Yoyos en vez de trompos. Políticos en vez de bestias [momento. ¿Qué no son lo mismo?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nuevo Tormento en el Infierno (A new kid in town)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Directivo, Creativo y Financial de Chafamex Productions estaban frente al Equipo de Producción. También, por única ocasión, el elenco estaba presente, todos emocionados por la fama que tenían los discursos de inicio de grabaciones de Chafamex Productions. La Persona del Creativo empezó a hablar.
> 
> —Gente, es hora de que prosigamos con esto. Antes que nada he de decirles que la segunda temporada de Yoblade cumplió con su objetivo: ser más confusa, ridícula y absurda que la de Beyblade. Obtuvimos algunos adeptos, pero la confusión fue tal que los perdimos en poco tiempo. El reto que tenemos ahora es grande: la tercera temporada de Beyblade es lo más cercano a un anime decente que ha salido de la mente de Aoki. El diseño de los personajes está excelente, la historia es creíble, durante un tiempo deja de ser absolutamente predecible y no es un eterno close-up a Tyson. Pero, y aquí está el pero, todo se fue al meritito caño con el final pseudo-psicodélico y absolutamente drogado. Nuestra misión es hacer que se quede corta en todo cuando se le compare a Yoblade; y lo lograremos, porque tenemos una trama más profunda, un mejor diseño de personajes, un final no-dopado y el mejor Equipo de Producción del mundo. Así, si todo sale como está planeado, Yoblade: G-Rev humillará absolutamente al tan afamado y esperado Beyblade G-Revolutions.
> 
> —Para seguir al pie de la letra con el plan que les ha bosquejado mi compañera Flint —intervino el Director—, haremos una reorganización mínima, que consta, básica y exclusivamente, de despedir a las anteriores encargadas de maquillaje y vestuario.
> 
> —¿QUÉÉÉÉ? —gritaron las aludidas.
> 
> —Lo que oyeron. La verdad, como lo que se deseaba la anterior temporada era que todos se vieran tan horribles como fuera posible, las contratamos a ustedes. Ahora que necesitamos la mejor imagen posible, volveremos a nuestro equipo de maquillaje y vestuario original.
> 
> —n0n ¡eeeeh!
> 
> —Así que thank you, bye —agregó el Director, mientras las despedidas se largaban—. Claro, ustedes estarán bajo la dirección de un especialista. Jean St. Jacques. Y ya, es todo lo que queda por decir. A sus puestos. Luces… Cámara… Silencio en el Foro… ¡Acción!

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

* * *

 

Paz y tranquilidad por todas partes desde que las dos terceras partes de los pegostes de los bladefixers desaparecieron tras el incidente de la no-existencia en la bodega. Excepto, claro, para Tyson, quien por iniciativa del Sr. Dickenson tiene la obligación de dar clases de yo-blade a los niños comunes y corrientes. Max, Hilary y Kenny observan la situación. Kai está por ahí, con su sano hábito de traer briznitas de pasto en la boca. Evidentemente, como es muy listo, las desinfectó. Sólo Dios y el Diablo saben cuantos perros y borrachos han hecho sus necesidades sobre ese pasto que ahora está en la boquecilla de Hiwatari. Pero él, inteligentísimo como es él, lo desinfectó con todo lo imaginable, hasta con saliva de gato (los mejores hospitales del mundo esterilizan todo con saliva de gato).

¡Momento!... ¿qué hace Kai aquí, se preguntarán. _Hom est simplicisimum_ : por el incidente de la tortuosidad. Estando él en Groenlandia, en una reserva mundial de pingüinos,llegó a sus oídos la noticia de que él mismo estaba con los bladefixers. Eso lo turbó sobremanera, y al enterarse de la imberbe actitud de su clon, se decidió a volver a descuartizarlo con sus propias manos.

Cuando regresó, le contaron que era un jarrón de queso, y otras muchas tonterías que sería imposible creer.

Mientras Kai cavilaba sobre la posible composición de algodón de las nubes y su esponjosidad suprema, Rei llegó con una increíble cantidad de esos panecillos que comen en todos los animes y que se ven muy ricos.

—Es increíble que ya pasaron dos meses desde "todo eso" —comentó Hilary.

Kenny asintió.

—Y es más increíble aún que "esos dos" no hayan vuelto. Sólo espero que ninguno tenga algún plan loco que nos involucre.

—Oh, lo tendrán —aseguró Max, sonriente. Rei se atragantó y luchó durante largos cinco minutos para no ahogarse.

—¡No, por piedad! —suplicó después de salvar su propia vida aplicándose él mismo el abrazo de Heimlich.

—Mucho me temo que sí —dijo Max—. No se rendirán hasta matarse entre ellos, y forzosamente nos usarán en alguna clase de trampa o algo así —suspiró—. Son demasiado predecibles.

Tyson tenía algunos problemas para hacer que los niños entendieran la física del yo-blade. Quizá porque él no sabía que era "entender", "física", y "yo-blade".

Entonces, la pesadilla comenzó otra vez.

Un yo-blade desconocido descendió con furia y atacó a Tyson. Tyson inmediatamente se defendió. Entonces apareció el atacante: un escuincle latoso, con voz horrible, enano, un pantalón ridículo, una cicatriz estúpida, una boca gigantesca y demás cualidades que lo hacían detestable.

—¿Quién eres tú? —exigió saber Bachoco.

—¡Soy el auténtico y genuino campeón mundial! —respondió el aludido, con su voz de ventilador industrial sin aceite.

—No, eso no puede ser —intervino Max.

—¡Claro que sí! Después de todo, tu político bit sólo es una copia barata del mío.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —se mosqueó Tyson.

—¡Que tu presidente no es legítimo!

—¡Claro que sí! El dos de julio del 2000 la democracia finalmente se hizo presente y acabó con una dictadura de 71 años que…

—¿Soy yo, o eso se oye demasiado inteligente como para salir de la boca de Tyson? —preguntó Rei.

—No eres tú —dijo Kenny—. Todos lo notamos.

—¿Será la tortuosidad otra vez? —se aterrorizó Hilary.

—No —sonrió Max, que sabía todo, como siempre—. Es sólo que falta sólo un año para el 2006, y los ánimos políticos se han vuelto a caldear. En otras palabras, es Fox quien habla a través de Tyson.

—¡Tonterías! Más bien querrás decir que ganó otro partido nada más porque los votantes ya se habían aburrido y porque el presidente del PRI estaba en contra del candidato de su partido —exclamó el chiquillo horrible aquel.

—Sus problemas internos no nos interesan.

—¡Oh, sí, mi preciossso, sí les interesssan!

—¡SUFICIENTE! —gritó Tyson—. ¡No aceptaremos inmiscuciones en nuestra política interna de cobardes que se esconden tras el anonimato!

—¡Mi nombre es Daichi! —informó el mocoso aquel.

—Agh, ya mátense y dejen de gritar —se quejó Kai.

Y así empezó la batalla.

—Je… —Daichi invocó a su político bit—. ¡Ven, Rubén Aguilar!

El ataque fue feroz. Fox no podía hacer nada. Por cada acción, había una reacción igual y antagónica. Entonces Daichi creó un gran tornado, que elevó a Fox, que dejó a Tyson sin saber qué hacer. El sabio Kai se levantó y dio su Gran Consejo Para La Victoria del día.

—¡Apégate a tu estrategia, Tyson!

— ^-^U ¡Pero no tengo ninguna estrategia!

—… entonces estás perdido.

— ¬.¬U Gracias. ¡Fox! ¡Retirada!

Curiosamente, Aguilar retuvo a Fox en la batalla y después Daichi se vio enredado en su yoblade.

—¡Rayos!

—¡Ja! Eso demuestra que Fox es el único y legítimo presidente.

—….. ¡AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGH! —Daichi se liberó y volvió a atacar. Otro yo-blade se unió a la batalla, de un tipo con algo parecido a un traje de gotcha.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Tyson.

—Jin Tempestad.

— ¬.¬U … qué nombre tan ridículo —comentó Daichi.

Entre los dos le dieron una paliza a Tyson por un rato, hasta que Rei, harto, se unió a la batalla y entre los dos derrotaron a Daichi y Jin.

 

* * *

 

_Ya basta… Ya no puedo… Tengo que…_

—Mamá… ¿dónde estás? —se lamentó en voz baja. Después, no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar quedito.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Hilary.

—Yo… no sé donde estoy…

—¡Oh, pobrecillo! Ven, ¿ya cenaste?

Negó con la cabeza.

Hilary se llevó al niño que acababa de encontrarse a casa de Tyson, porque era el lugar más cercano.

— ¬¬ ¿Y este niño qué? —preguntó Tyson.

—Es que estaba en la calle, llorando y perdido, así que…

—¡Ajajajaja, el niño se perdió! —se burló Kai cruelmente, señalando al niño, quien parecía a punto de llorar.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Rei para romper el incómodo silencio.

… _No… ¿cómo me llamo?... no puedo… ¡Ya basta! Quiero que esto se termine ya. Duele…_

—Yo… no lo recuerdo —respondió al fin.

—… parece que tiene amnesia —dedujo Kenny hábilmente.

—Bueno, tendremos que llamarte de algún modo —dijo Tyson.

—¡Sope! —exclamó Max alegremente, mientras abría la boca para darle una mordida a su sope.

—¡Sí, que el niño que se perdió se llame Zope! —sugirió Kai, todavía con el ataque de risa.

—n-n Es un buen nombre —concordó Tyson.

— ¬.¬ Están locos si creen que voy a permitir eso —dijo Hilary glacialmente.

—Bueno, resulta que lo estás trayendo a MI casa, así que YO le pongo nombre —replicó Tyson.

—Técnicamente —intervino el abuelo—, es MI casa, así que yo digo que se llame… Zope.

—¡CLARO QUE NO! Un niño tan tierno no se puede llamar así de feo… —gruñó Hilary.

—Shinji… —musitó Kenny mientras leía un manga de Evangelion.

— n-n ¡Sí, ese es un nombre perfecto! —aceptó Hilary.

—… ¿saben? Me recuerda a alguien —comentó Rei. El niño que aún no tiene nombre oficial se volvió a él. ¿Sería posible que él…?—. Sí, claro. A un Ditto —prosiguió Rei—. Tiene toda la cara de un Ditto.

— ¬.¬# ¡BASTA! SE VA A LLAMAR SHINJI Y SE ACABÓ.

—… ¡ESTE IDIOTA DE SHINJI ES UN COMPLETO ZOPE! —se enfureció Kenny con su manga—. ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA PERMITIDO QUE MATARAN A SUZUHARA?

—Bueno, si Shinji es nombre de zope, que se llame Shinji —aceptó Kai sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

—… yo mejor me voy —dijo Shinji.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Hilary.

— ¬.¬ Estaré más seguro en la calle que con estos locos, si me preguntan.

—¡De eso nada! Ahora te quedas aquí, ¿entendido? —dijo Tyson con una mirada que daba miedo.

—…

_Mamá… sálvame de estos tipos TT-TT_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinji deja que su Eva mate a Suzuhara por ahí del tomo seis.
> 
> El chiste del niño que se perdió fue una anécdota espantosamente **REAL**. Íbamos por la calle, y había un niño lloroso, y mi amiga dijo "Ajajaja, el niño se perdió", y lo señaló, y nos botamos de la risa, y el niño empezó a llorar con más ganas, y una tipa que estaba más adelante también se estaba riendo… XD fue genial, aunque pobre niño.
> 
> Nunca van a creer quien es este pequeño niño llamado Shinji o Zope.
> 
> Para los neófitos:
> 
> Los políticos bit son Fox para Tyson, López Obrador para Max, López-Portillo para Rei, y Salinas para Kai. Fox es el presidente de México, López Obrador es el jefe de gobierno del D.F., y López-Portillo y Salinas son ex-presidentes.
> 
> Rubén Aguilar es el vocero presidencial, pero da la impresión de que da los mensajes al revés.
> 
> Y ya, punto y fin por el momento.


	2. Divide y tendrás dolores de cabeza (A team divided)

Mientras los horrendos acontecimientos del capítulo anterior tenían lugar, el Sr. Dickenson celebraba una conferencia de prensa para expresar algo de suma importancia.

—…se me jode el coche, me deja mi novia, me mareo cuando subo a la gloria; no estoy moreno, estoy quemado, y los mosquitos me han destrozado… ("Nassau", Hombres G)

—… bueno… sí… pero… ¿qué pasará con el torneo de yoblade de este año? —preguntó un sujeto llamado Peter Parker.

—¡Ah, eso! Bueno, es que comprobamos que el torneo de parejas fue un verdadero fiasco y cualquier androide chafa podía meterse de contrabando en la ronda final. Por eso, esta vez, haremos un campeonato de equipos de dos miembros.

Silencio. Otro individuo intrascendental, llamado Clark Kent, tomó la palabra.

—Pero… un equipo de dos miembros es una pareja.

—n.n ¡Exacto!

—Oiga, vejete, es usted un completo imbécil —comentó una tipa llamada Chun Li.

—ò.ô ¡SEGURIDAD! —llamó el Sr. Dickenson—. ¡Llévense a esa insolente persona!

Un par de gorilas con trajes y gafas oscuras tomaron a Peter Parker y lo arrojaron fuera del lugar.

— ¬- ¬ La _otra_ insolente persona —acotó el Sr. D.

Uno de los gorilas trató de empujar a Clark Kent fuera de la sala, pero se rompió la mano. El sr. Dickenson suspiró y se fue, mientras la tal Chun Li y los gorilas destrozaban el lugar.

—… qué desastre… —comentó Shinji al terminar de ver la entrevista por televisión.

—Sí, tendremos que dividir al equipo otra vez —dijo Tyson con cansancio.

—No, lo digo por la entrevista.

— ¬¬ no tienes sentido de la perspectiva, zopecito —arguyó Kori glacialmente.

—… en serio… yo me voy…

—Estoy de acuerdo con Shinji —dijo Rei de repente.

—¿En lo de la entrevista?

—No, en lo de irse. Dos años en el mismo equipo que gana de pura chiripa son decididamente muchos años. Me largo —dicho lo anterior, el niño que parecía gato se fue.

Mientras a Tyson le subía la bilirrubina a niveles críticos y empezaba a lanzar fuego por la boca, Kenny y Hilary trataban de calmarlo, y Shinji le cambiaba de canal, Max permanecía callado.

—… ¡SHINJI! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS VIENDO?

—¿eh? —el pequeño niño de nombre desconocido apodado Shinji, "Zope" para los amigos, era la encarnación de la inocencia. Tan inocente era, que no se había dado cuenta de que había sintonizado el canal porno que contrató el abuelo —… pues parece que es el Discovery Channel.

— ¬.¬U _Eso_ no es el Discovery Channel.

—Entonces debe ser el National Geographic.

Hilary suspiró y apagó la televisión.

—Me voy a volver estúpido aquí —comentó Shinji.

—¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESA PALABRA?

—Pues la acaba de gritar Tyson unas 53 veces…

—Tyson… —la mirada de Hilary era tétrica—. Eres un pésimo ejemplo para el niño.

—¡Ah, ahora resulta que YO soy un pésimo ejemplo! Por si no te has dado cuenta, Rei acaba de enseñarle cómo cambiar de bando.

—… Max, ¿me compras un helado? —pidió Shinji, mientras Hilary y Tyson empezaban _otra_ de sus eternas discusiones.

—Lo que sea con tal de salir de aquí —accedió Max.

Kenny simplemente se puso los audífonos y se puso a jugar en su Nintendo Double Screen® Plateado.

 

* * *

 

—Tú también te vas… —dijo Shinji, pensativo, mientras daba un lengüetazo a su triple cono de pistache.

—… ¿Cómo lo sabes? —se sorprendió Max.

—Bueno, yo tampoco me quiero quedar con ellos. Si te vas… ¿me llevas contigo?

—Hilary no te va a dar permiso.

—¡Ella no es mi madre ni nada mío! —explotó Shinji—. Mi mamá es… todo lo contrario a ella.

—¿Tu memoria está regresando?

—Pues… no, pero… Sólo sé… que así es.

—¿Extrañas a tu mamá?

—… no puedes extrañar lo que no conoces, o al menos eso dicen.

_Este niño… esa cara… esa actitud tan pesimista y depresiva… se parece a…_

—Yo sí extraño a mi mamá. Por eso es que tengo que irme con ella. Y además…

—¿Además qué?

—… no, no es nada.

 

* * *

 

—Así que tú también te vas, Max —dijo Tyson al día siguiente, dolido.

—…

—Tienes que entender, Tyson… —comenzó Rei.

—¡No, no, no, no, no!

—Pero…

—¡Chist!

—Es que…

—Silencio.

—Tienes que…

—Doble u, doble u, doble u, punto, cállate, punto, com, ¡PUNTO EN BOCA!

—¡PUES COMO QUIERAS! —Rei se fue, otra vez, esta vez dando un portazo.

—Tyson, si un día te decides a… —empezó Max.

—¡CÁLLATE TÚ TAMBIÉN! —espetó Bachoco.

—… ñ.nU—Shinji se fue atrás de Max sigilosamente.

—¿Y tú a dónde vas? —preguntó Hilary.

—Pues… yo…

—¡Tú no puedes irte!

—¿PERO POR QUÉ?

— û-ú ¡Porque tú estás bajo mi custodia legal!

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde ahora.

—…

_Mamá… ¿dónde estás? Sálvame de estos tipos…_

—¿Ahora qué tanto estás pensando? —espetó Tyson.

—No, nada —respondió Shinji.


	3. Está usted cordialmente invitado… ¡A HINCAR A SU MADÉRE! (Invitation to Battle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el Director, sopesando un sobre amarillo que les había llevado un Pidgey.
> 
> —Parece… una carta —dedujo hábilmente el Productor.
> 
> —… ¿de quién será? —se preguntó una maquillista.
> 
> —Sólo hay una forma de saberlo —dijo el Director, tomando un abre-cartas.
> 
> —¡ESPEREEEEEEEEN! —interrumpió Flint—. Podría tener una bomba.
> 
> El silencio y la incertidumbre se apoderaron del equipo de Chafamex Productions. Flint tomó el paquete y lo sopesó meditativamente. Le acercó un imán y estudió el efecto del magneto.
> 
> —Bueno… si explota, no tendrá el efecto de una granada —lo olió—… y no será algo grande. En fin… En Taro Adun! —invocó, y de un solo golpe abrió el sobre. No explotó.
> 
> — ¬.¬ tú y tu paranoia —reprochó el Director. Pero Flint no respondió. Contemplaba, horrorizada, el contenido del sobre.
> 
> —¿Qué… es… esto?
> 
> Sacó un conjunto de dos papeles extraños, de distintos colores, con caras de un lado, que tenían un mismo patrón de tamaño. Los examinaron con cautela.
> 
> —… no es marihuana —se decepcionó Flint.
> 
> —Al menos no es papel de baño —comentó, entusiasmado, un camarógrafo.
> 
> —¡Eso es…! —exclamó el Productor de repente, tomando uno de los papeles—. Sí… es… dinero.
> 
> Murmullos de admiración. Entonces, inocentemente, se escuchó la pregunta básica:
> 
> —¿Y eso qué es?
> 
> —¿Se come?
> 
> —No… eeeh… verán…
> 
> —Dinero: dícese de lo que sirve para comprar cosas, pero nunca lo suficiente —informó el Director.
> 
> —¿Y cómo llegó aquí? —preguntó el Jefe de Camarógrafos. Flint revisó el sobre otra vez y sonrió.
> 
> —Cortesía de una de nuestras fans. Grazie mille!

—Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos… —decía Daichi una y otra vez, con su molesto sonsonete.

—Que no, que no, que no, que no… —contestaba Tyson, harto hasta el hartazgo.

— ñ-nU chicos… —intentó calmarlos Hilary.

— ò.ó ¡TÚ CÁLLATE!

— · . ·U…

Kenny suspiró mientras atacaba con el _Stylus_ una serie de bloques en su NDS™. Shinji seguía implorándole a su madre (que no recordaba, pero era EVIDENTE que debía tener) que viniera y lo salvara. Entonces tuvo un feo, feo pensamiento. ¿Y si era huérfano…? Era demasiado horrible. No, no podía ser. No…

—¡BASTA! —gritó. Daichi y Tyson, malinterpretándolo, dejaron de pelear… por cinco minutos, tras los cuales siguieron con su intrascendente discusión a distancia de allí.

— ó-ò ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Hilary.

—No… no es nada.

—No le gritaste a esos dos.

—…

—Bueno, como quieras.

En el fondo, Hilary no quería que sus sospechas fueran corroboradas. Estaba _casi_ segura de quién era ese niño. Después de todo, el parecido era demasiado grande para no notarlo. Pero no olvidaba tampoco lo que Max, el omnisciente Max, había dicho.

— _No… no es un demonio… al menos, no se siente como uno. Pero…_

— _¿Pero?_

— _Tampoco libera la cantidad suficiente de energía positiva. Si no fuera porque sé que es imposible, te diría que es un "agente libre"._

— _¿Quieres decir que…?_

— _Si, su energía está toda mezclada. Su aura es gris, aunque a veces se pone algo más oscura. Lo más probable es que él sea demasiado bueno para el Infierno, pero no lo suficiente para el Cielo, si me entiendes._

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Shinji.

—No es nada.

—… te gusta Tyson.

No era una pregunta.

—ò/./ó ¿Cómo dices eso? —se enfureció Hilary.

—n-n Entonces sí es cierto.

— ¬/-/¬ Eres demasiado insolente. Justo como… —se interrumpió. Era mejor no dar nada por sentado.

—¿Cómo quién? —preguntó, ansioso, el pequeño insolente.

—Como Daichi.

—¬.¬ no me insultes.

—¬.¬ pues no me molestes.

-· / -·- / ·-

Suspiró.

Otra vez, sentía que le faltaba algo. El Señor estaba descansando, preparándose para partir. Y debería estar haciendo lo mismo, pero no podía. Algo le faltaba, pero no sabía qué. Llevaba así varios años, unos ocho, para precisar. Pero tampoco recordaba que hubiera pasado algo importante hace ocho años. Volvió a suspirar y decidió obedecer la orden de su señor y descansar.

-· / -·- / ·-

Daichi arrojó limpiamente su yoblade hacia un colchón inflable que flotaba en la alberca, en una impresionante demostración de habilidad y estupidez. Habilidad, porque se encontraba a varios metros de su blanco. Estupidez, porque el susodicho blanco reventó, haciendo creer a todo el mundo que había estallado una bomba.

Cuando se descubrió lo que pasó, Daichi y Tyson fueron expulsados del lugar, además de que se les cobró por el colchón. Muy a su pesar, Hilary, Kenny y Zope… es decir, Shinji, abandonaron el lugar también.

Mientras tanto, Rei recordó que había dejado su cepillo de dientes en casa de Tyson. Le molestaba tener que regresar, pero… para su fortuna, no había nadie. Fue por el cepillo y ya iba de salida, cuando vio una nota. Bueno, más que nota, era una pancarta fosforescente con letras gigantes que indicaba que Jin Tempestad quería _otro_ duelo contra Tyson, en determinado lugar y hora.

Pero Tyson tenía demasiados entretenimientos, pensó Rei. Así que tomó la pancarta y se presentó en dicho lugar y hora.

— ¬.¬ Quería hablar con el dueño del circo, no con los animales —dijo Jin Tempestad al ver a Rei.

— ¬-¬# precisamente por eso vine yo —replicó Rei—. Escoria como tú no merece enfrentarse al campeón mundial.

—Hu-uuu-uy, parece que alguien está algo… ardido.

— XO ¡CLARO QUE NO!

—¿Te molesta? ¿No lo aguantas? Bien —Jin, radiante de malignidad, decidió aceptar al animal en vez del dueño del circo—. Está bien. Peleemos.

—Eeeeh… en realidad no venía a pelear.

— · - ·U … ¿qué?

—n.ñU pues… verás… yo… de hecho… sólo pasaba por aquí.

— ¬.¬ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hace la pancarta que le dejé a Tyson en tu mano?

—n.ñUU Ah, te refieres a _esta_ pancarta. Verás, es una historia divertida…

—XO ¡Al demonio con eso! ¡Pelea o muere!

—ñ.ñUUU ¿No podría sólo irme?

Y así empezó la legendaria guerra épica entre Jin y Rei. Bueno, no fue legendaria, porque nadie se enteró de ella y quienes participaron la olvidaron rápidamente. Tampoco fue guerra, porque sólo fue una batalla. Y tampoco fue épica porque no hubo nada heroico, poético o notable en ella.

Quizá lo único interesante fue que Jin demostró poseer habilidades increíbles sin necesidad de un político bit. Rei temió que fuera a atreverse a postularse como candidato ciudadano a la presidencia de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos (si no ha sido cambiado ese nombre) en el 2006, lo que sería terrible, porque no podría ser eliminado en una elección interna... Todo lo cual era demasiado horrible.

Por su parte, Jin caviló en que Rei, además de inútil y falto de talento, era un idiota engreído y celoso que no merecía el rango de humano por su extraña apariencia. Pero, en el fondo, muy MUY en el fondo, era un buen chico. Así pues, decidió que Tyson era un inepto a la hora de hacer amigos.

Ah, y si a alguien le interesan esta clase de datos por mera afición a la estadística, Jin derrotó a Rei. ¡Tan-Tan!


	4. Antes éramos imbéciles. Ahora somos indeciblemente tarados. (We were once bladebreakers…)

-Pfff… basura -sentenció Max, doblando el periódico y arrojándolo sobre el sillón. No vio que Emily estaba sentada ahí, frustrado, decepcionado y desesperado como estaba por lo ridículo de los encabezados y artículos de _The Daily Bugle_. La primera plana rezaba ostentosamente, a ocho columnas, "Spider-man ataca al Presidente de la NQNTNMQHA". El subtítulo rezaba "Vuelve criminal a Chun-Li…"

Emily estaba fúrica por ser tratada como si no existiera. Y es que el hecho de que te arrojen un periódico como si no estuvieras ahí es suficientemente molesto como para odiar a quien lo hizo.

Y, aun así, los dos tenían como primera preocupación al nuevo miembro del equipo, Rick, quien al parecer opinaba que la vida entera era lo mismo que el _Daily Bugle_ : Ba-su-ra.

-· / -·- / ·-

Del otro lado del orbe, Rei avanzaba por un río entre las montañas de China hacia su aldea natal. Cualquiera pensaría que tendría una actitud solemne, ansiosa, o algo por el estilo. Pero no. Estaba demasiado ocupado jugando al "veo-veo" con un remero fastidiado.

\- n0n Veo, veo…

\- -.-U ¿qué ves?

-Una cosa

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Maravillosa!

-¿De qué color?

-eeeh… ¡transparente!

-… el agua… ¬¬U otra vez.

-n0n ¡Sí! Ahora te toca a ti.

-Bien… veo, veo.

-¿Qué ves?

-Una cosa

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Maravillosa!

-¿De qué color?

-… gris metálico y café.

-mmmh… ¿El cuchillo que está en tu mano?

-Adivinaste. ¿Sabes qué voy a hacer con él?

-… no estamos jugando a eso… espera… ¿porqué dejas de remar?... ¡ALEJA ESE CUCHILLO DE MI! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-· / -·- / ·-

Destrozado. Así se sentía Tyson. Entre que Daichi no lo dejaba en paz, la obsesión de Hilary por "jugar a la familia" con él y Shinji, Kenny absorto con su nueva consola sin una molesta política-bit, el abuelo con sus histerias paranoides seniles, la extraña desaparición de Kai, la partida de Max y Rei, la cancelación de "Gundam Wing", el agujero en la capa de ozono y la preocupación por el torneo que se avecinaba, estaba molido. Destrozado. Partido en cachitos, metido a la licuadora y hecho puré, condimentado con orégano y servido en un restaurante de cuarta. Dio un largo, largo suspiro mientras el pandemónium seguía a su alrededor.

Y entonces volvió a recordar los viejos tiempos. Aquellos adorables pandemonios reales. Sí, los que incluían tanques, granadas, espadas, explosiones, ejércitos, "jan-ken-pon" (piedra, papel o tijeras), fuego cruzado de insultos estúpidos e, invariablemente, un empate al final.

No era el único preocupado. Kai también tenía sobradas razones para sentirse incómodo consigo mismo. Quizá fuera el exceso de químicos en el pasto… pero sentía que él también debía irse.

No, no debía hacer eso. Su obligación era quedarse. ¿Obligación para con quién? Al demonio, se iría. No, no podía irse.

Necesitaba un lugar para meditar donde nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo encontrara y lo molestara. Así pues, fue al estadio donde sería la selección del equipo representante de la NQNTNMQHA, se escondió tras el letrero del frente, sobre la puerta, y se dedicó a pensar y pensar y pensar una y otra y otra y otra vez sobre lo que debía y debía y debía hacer y hacer y hacer y…

_(-¡Toma! -soltó el Director, dándole un zape a la narradora._

_-Grax, lo necesitaba._

_-Continuemos.)_

-· / -·- / ·-

Max ingería su mostaza para calmarse. Rei nadaba hacia su aldea por su vida. Kai masticaba pasto mientras pensaba. Tyson miraba el techo mientras miles de cosas triviales y molestas pasaban a su alrededor.

-Tyson lleva media hora sin moverse -notó Shinji.

-Fascinante -repuso Kenny, hipnotizado por las dos pantallas de su consola portátil, sin escuchar nada en realidad.

-¿Tyson?... ¡Tyson! -gritó Hilary, y empezó a abofetearlo-. ¡Reacciona, reacciona, reacciona!

\- O¬XU… Basta… -suplicó Bachoco, con tremenda hinchazón en la mejilla izquierda y el ojo derecho ligeramente morado.

-¿Es que no tienes corazón? ¡Shinji estaba preocupado por ti!

-En realidad, no -soltó el pequeño simplemente. Todos se le quedaron viendo. Parecía ajeno a sí, como si estuviera poseído por un fantasma de su pasado, o simplemente repitiera un patrón familiar que había quedado grabado en él por la infinidad de veces que lo había contemplado-. Jamás me preocuparía por Kori.

 _Kori_.

-¿Porqué… me llamaste… Kori?

-ô-ò ¿Hice eso? No me di cuenta… pero, ahora que lo mencionas, no tiene sentido.

-· / -·- / ·-

-Sensei… -se inclinó Rei ante un anciano que estaba notoriamente borracho, drogado, loco, o todas las anteriores.

-¡Ah, has vuelto, SamuRei! ¡Justo como la concha mágica del caracol marino lo dijo! Ahora, las marmotas saldrán de su capullo, volarán al arcoiris y llegarán a Asgard, donde encontrarán a Loki bailando sobre la tumba de Baldor y volarán de regreso a Aztlán para informar a Ken de que Barbie lo cortó para que él, a su vez, vaya a buscar un flan napolitano que…

Los White Tigers se quedaron callados. Era otra de las revelaciones que su Senilsei, Tao, recitaba sin sentido. El Senilsei siguió desvariando, bailando cumbia y bebiendo ketchup con un popote.

-· / -·- / ·-

-She knows when something is wrong/When something doesn't belong/She can read in my mind/And she can be assured that with me/There is no conspiracy/she's not wasting her time./She can take me to the place that she calls home/In a spaceship that will someday be my own/Please take me to your leader/Tell her I will surrender (I will surrender)./She has two arms to hold me/And four legs to wrap around me/She's not your typical girlfriend/She's my alien. (Sabe cuando algo está mal, cuando algo no encaja. Puede leer mi mente y asegurarse que por mi parte no hay conspiración, no está perdiendo su tiempo. Puede llevarme al lugar que llama hogar en una nave especial que algún día también será mía. Por favor, llévame ante tu líder, y me rendiré (me rendiré). Tiene dos brazos para rodearme y cuatro piernas para envolverme, no es una novia típica. Ella es mi alien) -cantaba Max (Simple Plan, "My Alien"), poniendo mostaza en su refresco mientras todos los demás lo miraban con asco.

-· / -·- / ·-

-Kai ya debería estar aquí -comentó Tyson, mirando desesperado en todas direcciones, sin saber que Hiwatari estaba sobre su cabeza en ese momento.

-Pffft. ¿Y qué si no viene? -replicó Daichi con fastidio.

\- ¬¬ que él, Y SOLO ÉL, tiene derecho a estar en el equipo conmigo.

-Ya salió. Te gusta.

-¡Claro que no, mocoso enfermo!

Kai escuchaba todo desde el techo, mientras intentaba seguir pensando para poder llegar AL FIN a una resolución.

-Kai, ¿dónde carajos estás? -preguntó Bachoco al aire, para no dirigir su atención a Daichi.

-Ya está aquí -soltó Shinji de improviso, otra vez con esa extraña actitud.

-¿En serio?... ¿Dónde?

-… arriba…

Hilary estaba muy atenta a todo por cuatro razones: a Daichi se le podían romper los pantalones, Kenny podía ser atropellado si no despegaba la vista de las dos pantallas, Kai acostumbraba llegar siempre con estilo y Shinji no era humano. Rehuía la luz directa, amaba la comida mexicana, actuaba raro y físicamente se parecía demasiado a…

Entonces, Kai se decidió. Saltó al suelo desde el saliente en el que estaba, con la bufanda ondeando deliciosamente mientras caía sobre una rodilla y un pie, con los brazos extendidos a los lados, los dedos rozando el suelo. Se levantó, dirigió una rápida mirada al grupo, y entró solemnemente en el edificio.

Los demás lo siguieron, más maravillados por que había matado una cucaracha al aterrizar que por todo lo demás. Y, también, porque tenía la espalda cubierta de polvo proveniente de la pared en la que había estado recargado por una semana.

Del otro lado del mundo, un individuo en mameluco rojo y azul, colgado del techo mediante una telaraña, leía el _Bugle_ con aire crítico... o al menos eso suponemos, porque trae una máscara. Molesto, estruja el diario, lo arroja al bote de basura y empieza a balancearse entre los edificios de Nueva York.

-No puedo creerlo -se dice a sí mismo Spider-man-. Una vez más, salvo la ciudad y Jameson me acusa de un crimen que no cometí. ¿Cuándo se acabará esto?

Entonces, Spidey olvidó que ya no estaban las torres gemelas y se estrelló contra el piso.


	5. La liga extraordinariamente elástica de plástico que se estira. (A league of his own)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —… ya se tardó —gruñó el Director.
> 
> —Ya llegará —trató de convencerse el Productor.
> 
> —¡Ahí viene! —anunció una maquillista, entusiasmada. Y sí, le petit diable, por el que preguntaban dos de cada tres llamadas que llegaban al estudio, Rogran, entró por la puerta, con su extraña, pedante e insoportable actitud de divo de siempre.
> 
> — UoU Ya llegó por quien lloraban.
> 
> —Y lloramos porque llegaste —respondió el equipo a coro. Pero entre el coro había una extraña y aguda voz que sólo dijo "miau"
> 
> —ò.ô ¿"Miau"?
> 
> —Chist, Rogran —reprochó Flint. Pero para sorpresa de todos, no se refería al demontre, sino a…
> 
> — ò.ó ¿LE PUSISTE MI NOMBRE A UN GATO?
> 
> —Sí, lo sé, pobre gato.
> 
> —¡Pobre gato! ¡Sabes que odio los gatos, y vas y le pones mi nombre a uno! ¿Qué, no tienes decencia?
> 
> —ñ.nU Es que se parece a ti.
> 
> — ¬¬# ¿En qué?
> 
> —Pues en lo blanco, en lo latoso, en lo llorón, en que me despierta a las cuatro y media, y juega en su arenero, y tampoco deja dormir a sus hermanas, y es un chípil, y es remilgoso con la comida, y…
> 
> — ¬¬U Hace rato que dejó de decir mis características —replicó Rogran a las miradas extrañas que recibía del Equipo. Mientras, Flint seguía enumerándole sus defectos al gatecín con una ternura que en ella daba miedo.
> 
> —… pero, claro, el minino es más lindo que tú —finalizó.
> 
> — ¬¬… suficiente —soltó el demontre y dio media vuelta—. Llámenme cuando le cambies el nombre a esa bola de pelos.
> 
> —ô-ò Es que era Rogran o "Pelusita", y "Pelusita" se oye muy afeminado —se excusó, tapándole los oídos al gato para que no se acostumbrara al "Pelusita".
> 
> — ù-ú Como quieras.
> 
> —… Flint… —empezó el Director—. Discúlpate ya.
> 
> —ó.ò pero…
> 
> — XO ¿CÓMO VAMOS A GRABAR SI SE VA?
> 
> —¤-¤ pero…
> 
> —… tarde, ya se fue —intervino el Director. Todas las miradas asesinas se dirigieron hacia ella, mientras "Rograncín" (es decir, el gato) bostezaba.
> 
> —ñ-nUU No importa. Basta con corregir el guión. Podemos posponer su primera aparición hasta… la escena 25 o algo así.
> 
> —¿QUE QUÉ?
> 
> — ñ.nUU Es que no se le va a pasar el enojo hasta antes de eso.
> 
> — ¬¬ ¿Y si no se le pasa?
> 
> — ñ.nUUUUUU Pues… eeeeh… ¿ni modo?
> 
> — ¬¬ Más te vale que se le pase, Flint —amenazó el Productor—. Es una de nuestras principales fuentes de audiencia. Y si bajamos medio punto, nos cancelan.

Acérquense a este viejo trovador, por dos monedas o una hogaza de pan cuento mi vida a quien la quiera escuchar… momento. ¿Mi vida? No, mi vida no. Pero sí la vida de unos individuos subnormales que tiempo atrás solían responder al apelativo de "Bladefixers". Pero ya que la mayoría de las personas que respondían a esa razón social se han ido, ya no se les llamará así. Tampoco se sabe quienes ocuparán los puestos vacantes. Pero para eso es el pequeño torneo en el que nuestros decepcionantes intentos de héroes están participado. El insoportable agregado reciente al reparto, Daichi, ha demostrado valer lo suficiente como para cambiarlo por un chicle masticado. No así sus habilidades con el yo-blade, que alcanzan para exigir un chicle con todo y envoltura.

Pues sí. Daichi ha conseguido derrotar a todos sus oponentes, contra todo lo que podríamos pensar. La otra gran sorpresa ha sido Kenny, que también ha vencido en sus encuentros. _Creepy_. Tyson, de repente, sospechaba tener un portal al Mundo Tortuoso otra vez; o que la profecía de Max sobre el regreso de su doble pesadilla se cumpliera; o que Shinji en realidad fuera el coco; o que Hilary fuera la bruja que siempre sospechó que era; o que Jin Tempestad en realidad fuera el Doc Strange disfrazado; o que…

Bachoco sacudió la cabeza y dejó de pensar cosas tan terribles. Después de todo, lo que contaba era que, al final, él y Kai quedaran en el mismo equipo, para tener una esperanza de mantener el título que habían conseguido los dos últimos campeonatos por lagunas legales que Max usaba para que al final los bladefixers ganaran. Al respecto, sólo sonreía y decía "Al final, los buenos nunca, pero nunca, pierden".

Al parecer así sería, porque si Daichi seguía teniendo suerte, sería Kai quien lo eliminara; y si Kenny tenía suerte, se enfrentaría a Tyson… Claro que, pensó con un escalofrío, si tenían _demasiada_ suerte, los integrantes del NQNTNMQH Reloaded serían Daichi y Kenny.

Sumido en sus cavilaciones, no notó que un tipo gordo, feo, con más aspecto de nerd que Kenny, nariz de marrano e IQ de 2.0 se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Tú eres Tyson?

—No —respondió Hilary, mosqueada por la pregunta.

—Rayos. Sabía que necesitaba más graduación —masculló el sujeto aquel. Acto seguido, se volvió a Tyson—. ¿Tú sí eres Tyson?

—¿Eh? —respondió el aludido, distraído.

—¡Por favor, di que sí eres!

—Sí, claro —respondió, parpadeando, sin saber de que hablaba el… ente… que lo interpelaba.

—Oooooh, ¡genial! ¿Me das tu autógrafo?

—Eeeeh… sí… ¿cómo dices que te llamas?

—Kotaro.

Tyson garabateó algo en una hoja, porque no se pudo decidir entre seguir con sus meditaciones y firmar, así que acabó escribiendo algo como PaKaitarodequiparespadaconescudomithrilenpaladínnivel36despuésdelamascaradaconmostazayNDS®chinodemoniacobrujerildematrixtttttttu888hhhhhhliyi.

—n0n Gracias. ¿Podría ver tu yoblade?

—Sí, claro…

—¡Detente, pedazo de idiota! —espetó Shinji de repente.

—¿Qué vocabulario es ése? —le reprochó Hilary.

—¡No confíes en él! —siguió el pequeño zope sin hacer caso de la gran bruja—. ¡Es una trampa!

— Estás algo paranoico, Zop… digo, Shinji —trató de tranquilizarlo Tyson.

—Sólo los paranoicos sobreviven.

 _Sólo los paranoicos sobreviven._ ¿Dónde había escuchado eso?

—… ¡y tú no vas a sobrevivir si andas por ahí descuidando tu yo-yo mágico tan como si nada! —prosiguió Shinji, espantando a todos con su actitud

—Sí, como sea —replicó Kori, sin notar que había sacado inconscientemente su yoblade y estaba haciendo "el columpio" mientras Kotaro sacaba fotos a lo loco.

— ¬¬U Grandísimo tarado… —fueron las últimas palabras de Shinji antes de sentarse, arrebatarle el NDS® a Kenny y ponerse a jugar Pac-Man™. En la distracción, Kotaro le extrajo el yoblade a Kenny también y también le tomó fotos. Después, sin decir "agua va", se fue, tirando el "autógrafo" a la basura, riendo malévolamente y acto seguido entrando al cuarto de revelado… todo ante los ojos atónitos de Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Hilary y Daichi.

En otro lado del mundo…

—I want a DVD, a big-screen TV. Just bring me things that I don't need… 'cause now is Christmas and I want everything, I just can't wait… —entonaba Max mientras ponía mostaza en la pizza, en el hot-dog, en los frijoles refritos, en los nachos, en la comida china y en las donas. Nadie lo miraba con cara de asco porque ya todos habían ido a vomitar—. 'Cause now is Christmas… (Simple Plan, "My Christmas List")

Al otro lado del océano…

—Y volverán las oscuras golondrinas en tu balcón sus nidos a colgar —recitaba el Senilsei Tao—, cuando Fenomenoide le invite un jugo de cactus a la Máscara en el bar de las Tortugas Ninja después del concierto de Simple Plan en Macondo, que está justo al lado de Yugopotamia, en Eurodisney. Y cuando eso ocurra, tal vez Mariah aprenda a cocinar.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Rei a Lee en voz baja.

—Que le faltó sal a la sopa —respondió Lee.

—¡Ah, las murmuraciones atacan el ego del puercoespín que quiso ser armadillo pero su madre, que era una comadreja, no se lo permitió!

—…

En otro lugar…

—… vámonos ya.

—Sí, mi señor.

Y de regreso al aburrido torneo de yo-blade, Kenny fue derrotado por el tipo feo aquel llamado Kotaro porque el tipo feo copió los colores del yoblade de Kenny y el niño sin ojos, estúpidamente, no supo reconocer a su yoblade por ningún otro factor. Ni siquiera porque estaba atado a su dedo.

—Idiotas —volvió a sentenciar Shinji entre dientes, y no supieron si se refería a ellos o a los fantasmas que escapaban de él.

Pero después, como el destino no quiso ser tan cruel, Tyson ganó por… por suerte, se presupone, vengando así a su pobre amigo sin ojos.

Y muy, muy, muy cerca de ahí, un niño murmuraba "Idiotas, idiotas, idiotas, idiotas, ¡IDIOTAS! Mamá, por favor ven rápido por mí."

-· / -·- / ·-

… _¿Dónde estoy?... parece como si llevara años dormido… aaaagh… no importa. Si no sé dónde estoy, al menos sé a dónde quiero ir… un poco de concentración y…_

_No puedo hablar. No puedo hablar. No importa cuántas veces lo intente, si no puedo decir "Telepo", no puedo salir de aquí._

—Maldición.

_Ah. Sí puedo hablar. Pero no puedo usar magia. Esto es asquerosamente familiar… parece que estoy sellado otra vez._

—… Miercolé…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — gracias por volver, Rogran, me salvaste la vida.
> 
> —Sí, como sea… oye, ¿qué es esto al final del guión?
> 
> —Ay, pues la literatura escrita por mi gatecín.
> 
> — ¬- ¬… escribe mejor que tú.
> 
> —T.T ya sé. Me asombra que un felino pueda ser tan sabio…
> 
> —Como Filú, el perro que hablaba.
> 
> Kkuj l´´´´pp47777k5tlzzzzz666666666ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ,
> 
> -cccc/ uuuuqqqqqzzzz m8888¡vvvvvvv.,….. ccccccccccccccccccaaaawwccaaaaaaaaawccccaaaakppp jjjjjjjjjj


	6. Lo digo y lo sostengo: sólo Kai se comporta como hombre en esta serie. Los demás son mariquitas. Pero también sostengo esto: los hombres deberían venir con instructivos. (You're the man, Kai!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flint tarareaba, distraída, mientras sonreía al leer los comentarios del público. Después, empezó a reírse como psicópata.
> 
> —¿Qué es tan gracioso? —quiso saber el Productor.
> 
> —La tierna actitud de nuestra audiencia. Pretenden sonsacar la identidad de Shinji fingiendo que la conocen.
> 
> —Y tú pretendes sonsacar si en realidad la saben haciéndoles creer que no les crees —retrucó el Director.
> 
> — · - ·U Mi don't spiks ínglish —fue la inocente respuesta.
> 
> El Director suspiró y siguió revisando el libreto, mientras Flint jugaba con Rogran, el gato. El demonio Rogran estaba en quién-sabe-dónde con quién-sabe-cuántas de las maquillistas.
> 
> —Bueno, empecemos. Que al fin y al cabo no necesitamos al inútil de Rogran —comentó el Director. Flint le puso cara de asesino psicópata, por lo que tuvo que hacer una aclaración tras un suspiro—. El otro Rogran. Por cierto, hay que buscar una manera de distinguir a los dos.
> 
> —Puees… uno es un gato —comentó el Productor, confundido. Creativo y Directivo se dieron una palmada en la frente.

Sólo queda una batalla en el pequeño torneo que se celebra para elegir a los integrantes del NQNTNMQHA Reloaded, y es entre Daichi y Kai. El que gane tendrá la desgracia de ser el compañero de Tyson en el equipo. Lo más delicioso de este asunto, es que Daichi no lo sabe.

— UoU ¡y cuando derrote a Kai, seguirás tú, Tyson!

— · - ·U ¿De qué hablas?

—ù.ú pues de que yo seré el único e inigualable campeón de este torneo y de todos los demás.

— · - ·U pero…

—Sí, ya sé que tienes miedo. Pero es natural.

—ñ.nU Peerooo… es que no vamos a combatir —le explicó Bachoco.

—¿QUE QUÉ?

—Pues sí. Este no es un torneo común, es para designar a los miembros del NQNTNMQHA Reloaded.

—… gané —comentó Shinji, mientras a Kenny le entraba un ataque de depresión psicótica.

— T.T ¿Cómo puede ser que me derrotaras en el Bomber-man™?

—Pues puse una bomba, y…

— ¬.¬ no estaba pidiendo una explicación.

— ¿Quieres volverlo a intentar?

—Claro —accedió el niño sin ojos, sacando su viejo GBASP y arrebatándole un GBA rojo a un niño que pasaba por ahí. Puso el Golden Sun 2 en modo de batalla y empezó la vigésima "reta" que tenía contra el niño en el día. Y, como las diecinueve veces anteriores, perdió. Pero, en vez de regocijarse con el sufrimiento del cíclope tuerto, Zope… ejem, Shinji se quedó pensando. Nunca había jugado GS, ni mucho menos GS2, pero había algo que recordaba…

—Nadia… —musitó, para seguir con otros nombres—. Kraden, Hama, Izume, Eolo, Briggs… Álex…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kenny, medio preocupado—. ¿Porqué dices todos esos nombres?

—Se me vinieron a la cabeza de repente.

> — _Álex, Álex, Álex. ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo!_
> 
> — _Discúlpame por tener tan buen gusto._
> 
> — _¡Eres una maldita cínica! Me largo._
> 
> —… _No estarás hablando en serio._
> 
> — _Oh sí, sí que lo estoy. Vete al carajo._
> 
> — _¿Pero qué va a pasar con…?_
> 
> — _¡Es tu asunto!_

—Papá… mamá…

— n0n ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍIIIIII! ¡SHINJI ESTÁ RECUPERANDO LA MEMORIA! —se exaltó Hilary—. ¿Qué recuerdas?

—Mis papás peleaban mucho —musitó inexpresivo, casi aburrido—. Y mi papá se fue porque mi mamá se portaba como una bruja con él.

— UoU Oh, bueno, así es la vida —comentó Hiwatari, imperturbable, sin saber, como los demás, que Jin espiaba toda la "divertida" escena—. Las familias son un asco.

—¡Kai! —lo reprochó Hilary.

—Uy, perdón. Sólo trato de inculcarle sentido del realismo para que no se vuelva un cursilero como la mayoría de ustedes.

Eso fue suficiente como para que Hilary se lanzara contra él como la fiera enloquecida que parecía en el Mundo Tortuoso. Claro que, en el mundo real, sólo era una niña jugando a ser la mamá de un niño que ella creía saber quién era, y no le hacía gracia. Porque lo que se hereda no se hurta, pero con la educación correcta podría quitarle todos los defectos heredados de la madre. Y también algunos de los más indeseables del padre. Shinji contemplaba la escena desapasionadamente, bostezando de vez en vez. Miró el reloj y le dio un codazo a Tyson. Ya era hora de la batalla. Tyson asintió, y les arrojó un cubetazo de agua fría, con todo y cubeta, dejando inconsciente a Hilary.

Entonces salieron Kai y Daichi para su batalla. El plato resultó ser un duplicado de la isla natal de Daichi, Clipperton. Con todo y el guano. Si agregamos a eso que Kai estaba algo atontado por los golpes, tendríamos que Daichi tiene una vergonzosa, injusta e infame ventaja. Pero si consideramos que Daichi no tiene más cerebro que Tyson, quien a su vez no tiene más cerebro que una mosca, tenemos que no hay forma de que Kai pierda.

Y no, no perderá aunque no ataque. Porque eso es precisamente lo que hace: no atacar.

—¡KAI! ¿CUÁNDO RAYOS PIENSAS ATACAR? —gritaba Tyson. También Kenny y Hilary gritaban para que el aludido reaccionara. Pero el susodicho estaba ahí, de pie, aparentemente resuelto a perder a propósito.

— _Passive-agressive bullshit_ ("Passive", A Perfect Circle)—masculló El Zope, despreciativo.

—¡Shinji! ¡Te lo advertí! —gritó Hilary, y sacó una lámina de jabón, que le metió en la boca.

Pero Kai seguía ajeno a todo a su alrededor. Después de todo, no estaba seguro de querer ser el compañero de Tyson. De hecho, lo que más quería era enfrentarse a él para demostrar que no era más que un suertudo que se adjudicaba la gloria de los demás. Porque no olvidaba que el primer campeonato mundial lo había ganado él, porque se había quedado con todos los políticos-bit; y que el segundo lo ganó porque descalificaron a Zeo en último minuto.

Pero tampoco podía permitir que un imbécil como Daichi lo derrotara.

—¡Salinas! —invocó súbitamente—. ¡Rectificación!

Con una explosión de energía, el yoblade de Daichi, con todo y Daichi, con todo y pedazo de suelo, con todo y pedazo de estadio, salieron volando. El plato se incendió, y unos tipos con extintores llegaron. Como los extintores no servían, convocaron a unas elecciones, se nombraron diputados, y empezaron a lanzar escupitajos a las flamas.

Una vez controlada la situación, entró a escena el Sr. Dickenson.

—n0n ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Estoy aquí para dar un mensaje importante! A partir de ahora, el NQNTNMQHA Reloaded tiene dos miembros titulares: ¡Pituca y Petaca!

Silencio, seguido de un ataque de risa de todos los presentes. Para variar, Dickenson desvariaba.

Después, mientras Dickenson se ponía a interpretar la "danza del pavo" de DirecTV, Jin hizo su heroica y dramática aparición, nombrando a Kai y Tyson titulares, Daichi y Kenny suplentes, y a él mismo como Director Técnico. También nombró al Zopecito Mascota Oficial (poniéndole un gorro ridículo) y a Hilary Gritona Designada.

Cuando Tyson alegó que Jin Tempestad no tenía derecho alguno a usurpar los privilegios y obligaciones del Sr. Dickenson, Jin le dio un buen zape y —en una escena tan asquerosamente cursi que, en vez de grabarla, pusimos la imagen del pasto para que aprecien su crecimiento, y cómo llegan las vacas y los Kai Hiwataris a comérselo sin consideración alguna— le reveló que era su hermano mayor malvado perdido. Mientras Shinji, como siempre, suplicaba a sus padres o a quien fuera que lo salvara de la estupidez que amenazaba con invadirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAFAMEX RESPONDE
> 
> 1: ¿quienes dijeron eso de "vámonos ya" "SÃ , mi señor"?
> 
> Hasta crees que te vamos a decir.
> 
> 2: ¿porque escapan los fantasmas de Shinji?
> 
> Estaba jugando Pac-man (comecocos).
> 
> 3: ¿Por que nadie a investigado todavía el estomago de Max? o.o Tanta mostaza sin vomitar...
> 
> Nadie es TAN suicida.
> 
> 4: Si Kotaro gano a Kenny ¿O.o será aprte del equipo?
> 
> No.
> 
> 5: ¿que significa lo que pusiste al final del fic? ¬¬U lo de: Kkuj
> 
> lÂ´pp47k5tlz6c ,
> 
> -c/ uqz m8Â¡v.,â€¦.. cawwccawcakp j
> 
> lo escribió neko-Rogran, y no tuve corazón para borrarlo.


	7. Desenfunda, bellaco, para que mi disparo sea un legítimo acto de defensa propia. Venga, que no tengo todo el día. (Take your best shot!)

En algún lugar de un gran país / olvidaron construir / un pilar para el distribuidor vial / y cableado para el metrobús. (n/a: modificación de "En algún lugar", de Duncan dhu). Seh, estamos hablando de _ese_ lugar que, en realidad, no nos interesa. Es más interesante, de momento, la ciuda' de Nueva York. No sólo por sus hot-dogs gigantes y su alto índice de delincuencia, sino por el pequeño torneo de yoblade que se lleva a cabo para determinar los miembros titulares del PPY Chafaggedon.

-Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna, mientras siga escuchando tu voz entre las olas, entre la espuma. Mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación porque cada canción me hable de ti, de ti, de ti… (Bacilos, "Caraluna") -entonaba Max, despreocupado como siempre. En un pequeño toque de "feeling" al final de la canción, dio un movimiento convulsivo e impredecible a la mano, dándose cuenta a tiempo para corregir su error manipulando Matrix, haciendo que su yoblade y el de Emily se enrollaran; dio un tirón más y el yoblade de Emily salió volando.

En el último lugar del mundo, los Black Kitties eran entrenados por su Senilsei Tao… o eso creían.

\- ¬¬U ¿Necesitamos hacer esto? -peguntó Rei, mientras se sostenía sobre su pie izquierdo, con la pierna derecha sobre el cuello, la mano derecha ostentaba un gigantesco tazón de arroz y la izquierda hacía subir y bajar el yoblade.

-UoU Por supuesto, Samu-Rei -respondió el senilsei-. Si no lo haces, ¿cómo esperas que tu bambú crezca en menos de cinco años para que lo llevemos al mundial de Alemania? Recuerda que lo necesitamos para hacer muchas astas de bandera, para que se las rompan en la cabeza a los árbitros. (c/p: UoU hasta que este viejito dice algo con sentido)

Inconscientes de estas cosas, los del NQNTNMQHA Reloaded observaban las clasificatorias de otros equipos. Tyson había observado con agrado el que Max obtuviera la titularidad de su equipo. Pero ahora todos contemplaban turbados la clasificatoria del Schrödinger Boys, llena de sexo, drogas, rock n' roll, jugadas sucias y demás cosas feas que las personas de bien no toleran, aceptan ni aprueban. En resumen, era la cosa más divertida desde el día en que Tyson fue a su primer torneo con la bragueta abierta.

Kai cavilaba. A todas luces, habría sido más interesante quedarse con sus semi-con-nacionales rusos que con sus semi-con-nacionales japoneses. Después de todo, en Japón sólo había un entrenador gruñón y mandón, un nerd que al fin llegaba a la práctica del yoblade, una tipa algo inútil, un mocoso gritón, un individuo sin cerebro, y un escuincle maniaco-depresivo desmemoriado.

Y en Rusia había sexo, drogas, rock n' roll, jugadas sucias, Philipp Kirkorov, t. A. T. u., cerveza espumosa… y pingüinos, pensó con un enrojecimiento súbito por el capricho infantil que todavía no se iba a pesar de que todos los demás sí lo habían hecho. Así que tomó la resolución de cavilar un poco más.

Pero sus cavilaciones sobre el cavilaje fueron interrumpidas por el súbito grito de Tyson.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¬.¬ Compórtate, ¿quieres? -exigió Hiro, el hermano mayor malvado perdido de Tyson que había estado jugando al gotcha cuando repentinamente decidió regresar a fastidiar a su hermano menor y había adoptado el estúpido y ridículo nombre de Jin Tempestad.

\- ¡-¡ Pero… pero…

-¿Otra vez llorando como pin… nenita? -espetó Shinji, distraído. Hilary suspiró y fue por el jabón. Al notar esto, al Zopecito lo recorrió un escalofrío, mientras pensaba rápidamente en una forma de escapar.

-Si lo que se hereda no se hurta -gruñía Hilary-. Tiene el mismo lenguaje de carretonero que la bruja de Flint.

El programa reaccionó

> _If bruja , Flint , then go to 243._
> 
> _-Siempre está desando más, siempre está exigiendo más, siempre está deseando más y no la puedo controlar. Es un vampiro que me quita el poder. Es un vampiro vestido de mujer… (Zapato 3, "Vampiro")_
> 
> _-¿Cómo cantas eso?_
> 
> _-Bah, es muy pequeño para entenderlo. No le afectará._
> 
> _-Quieres que me odie._
> 
> _-Son paranoias tuyas._
> 
> _-You and me… used to be together, everyday together, always… I really feel that I'm losing my best friend… (No doubt, "Don't speak")_
> 
> _-Eso es más tétrico, si me preguntas._
> 
> _-… don't tell me 'cause it hurts…_

-don't speak… -musitó Shinji, absorto en el súbito recuerdo.

-… en vez de jabón, habría que darle electro-shocks -divagó Hiwatari-. Empieza a dar miedo este niño poseído.

> _If poseído , then go to 384_
> 
> _-… ¿podrías dejar de actuar como si estuvieras poseído por el demonio?_
> 
> _- Soy el demonio._
> 
> _-Y tu nieve, de limón._
> 
> _-No, de pistache._
> 
> _-Ya chole…_

-Y ahora se queda en la babia -comentó Hiro, con un escalofrío-. Habría que llevarlo con un especialista.

Y así lo hicieron. Fueron con el primer psicólogo que encontraron en el directorio. Bueno, mejor dicho, _psicóloca_. La Dra. Karina Arreola.

-Así que… ¿este niño ha perdido la memoria? ¿Cómo?

-No sabemos. Cuando lo encontramos ya tenía amnesia.

-Bueno, empecemos -la doctora sacó unos cartelones con manchas de tinta-. Dime, ¿qué te recuerda esta imagen?

-Una mancha -fue la arrasadora respuesta de Shinji.

-… ¿Y esta otra?

-Una mancha muy fea.

La doctora sacó un fólder y le mostró un dibujo simétrico, artístico y extrañamente familiar.

-… mamá -y cuando le mostró otro, parecido pero opuesto a lo que había visto, dijo- … papá.

-Mmmmh… ya veo -musitó la doctora, se puso a meditar un momento con los ojos cerrados y las puntas de los dedos juntas-. Me parece que el problema de Shinji no es de índole física, sino… ¿cómo decirlo? Mágica.

-¿Qué? -preguntaron todos a coro.

-Estos símbolos -prosiguió, mostrando los extraños garabatos-. Son una codificación celestial y una infernal, respectivamente. El hecho de que los haya denominado "mamá" y "papá" es muy sugerente.

-Momento -la interrumpió Tyson-. ¿Cómo sabe de esto?

-… tuve un contrato hace tiempo -respondió la dra. con la mirada perdida-. Como iba diciendo, lo más probable es que, por alguna extraña conspiración contra este niño, alguien haya bloqueado su memoria. Y si ese es el caso, tenemos que descubrir la contraseña para desactivar el programa que mantiene el conjuro. Es más simple de hacer que de explicar.

-Pues hágalo -pidió Hilary.

-… lo único complicado del asunto es que la cantidad de combinaciones conjuro-contraseña que se pueden haber utilizado es muy grande. Así que va a tomar tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?

-Mucho.

-¡Ni hablar! -exclamó Hiro de repente-. Necesito a este niño para que se ponga un ridículo gorro y sea la mascota del NQNTNMQHA Reloaded. Los PPY Chafaggedon tienen un tipo en una botarga de computadora, los Schrödinger Boys tienen un pingüino, los Black Kitties tienen a su Senilsei y…

-Ya, ya -lo detuvo la doctora-. No es como si fuera a tenerlo en el consultorio todo el tiempo. No, más bien yo he de acompañar al niño a cada momento.

-Pero… ¿y sus demás pacientes? -inquirió Kenny.

-Lo curioso del asunto -sonrió ella-. Es que todos mis pacientes van a acabar sus tratamientos esta semana. No voy a recibir a nadie más para poder dedicarme al asunto de Shinji.

-¿Porqué tanto interés? -espetó el aludido.

-Porque, mi lindo niño… los símbolos que te mostré se refieren a dos personas específicas. Si esto es tan grave como sospecho, lo más probable es que estén fuera de tu alcance. Necesitarán a alguien que conozca lo básico por si ocurre una emergencia.

-Miente -gruñó Shinji por lo bajo.

-… y, además, tengo un pequeño interés personal en todo esto -la dra. Arreola sonrió para después taladrar a Shinji con la mirada-. Conocí a tus padres. Y para que quede bien claro -añadió para todos los presentes-, antes de ser psicóloga, soy una bruja.

> _If bruja , then go to 56_
> 
> _-Fuiste a ver a_ ésa, _¿no?_
> 
> _-¿Qué comes, que adivinas? -fue la cínica respuesta._
> 
> _-Ya ves, soy una maldita bruja._


	8. Apañátelas tú solo, tarado. (Roughing it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Vamos bien, Flint, vamos bien —sonrió el Director de repente. Estaba casi todo Chafamex Productions en una hamburguesada, atragantándose y viendo películas.
> 
> — T.T Si seguimos así, tal vez nos regresen la licencia de Bat-Kai —comentó el Productor.
> 
> —… esos bastardos —gruñó Flint—. Mira que quitarnos una de nuestras mejores series porque al tipo del canal no le hacían gracia los chistes. Bastardo.

Kai estaba solo, en medio de la bruma, en algún lugar del puerto, viendo como los barcos chocaban porque el faro estaba apagado y meditando sobre su situación. Entonces escuchó el molesto sonido de la respiración de un ser molesto a sus espaldas.

—Si vine aquí es porque quiero estar solo, Hiro —gruñó.

—ó.ô ¿En serio? Yo creí que querías ver si de uno de los barcos salían pingüinos mafiosos.

—Bueno, también eso. Pero el caso es que te vayas.

—¿Vas a abandonar el equipo, verdad?

Kai se sorprendió. Jamás se le había ocurrido eso. Las alternativas que barajaba en su mente eran fingir su muerte, adoptar una nueva identidad e irse con los Schrödinger Boys; o matar al resto de los integrantes del NQNTNMQHA Reloaded. Pero jamás pensó en renunciar. Sin embargo, actuó como si ese hubiera sido su plan todo el tiempo.

—¿Y eso a ti qué?

—Bueno, en realidad no me importa. Lo que pasa es que tengo que hacer un presupuesto para un viaje.

—Mmmf.

Hiro dio media vuelta, caminó tres cuadras, dio vuelta a la izquierda, tomó un taxi y se fue al dojo del abuelo de Tyson, que casualmente era su abuelo también.

— n-n ¿Saben qué hora es, chicos? —preguntó Hiro, emocionado. Sólo recibió un "mmmf" como respuesta de Hilary, Tyson, Kenny y Shinji. La Dra. Arreola sólo sonreía—. ¡Es hora del viaje de entrenamiento! ¿Y adivinen a dónde vamos este año?

—Al bosque al este de la ciudad, a donde hemos ido los últimos cuatro entrenamientos —respondieron a coro todos.

—ó-ô ¿Cómo adivinaron?

—Hiro, estás tapando la televisión —fue la aburrida réplica. Aun así, al día siguiente, todos estaban emocionados por el inicio del entrenamiento.

— n0n ¡Acelérele chofer/ acelérele chofer/ que lo viene persiguiendo / la mamá de su mujer! —entonaba Daichi, torturando los tímpanos de todos los demás, causando que el chofer, que era soltero, los arrojara de mala manera al llegar a su destino.

—Oye, Hiro —dijo Tyson de repente—. ¿Dónde está Kai?

—No va a venir.

—¿Qué?

—Renunció.

—¿Se puede hacer eso?

—Sí.

—Oh.

—Bueno, escoge a tu nuevo compañero.

—¿Bromeas? Sin Kai, no juego.

— ¬.¬U Te estás viendo asquerosamente gay, ¿sabías?

— ò.ó cáshllate, peshrra.

— ò-ó No me hagas enfadarme, jovencito, porque no golpeo mujeres.

— ¬.¬ qué machista —comentó Hilary. Hiro la acalló con un certero golpe de martillo. (c/p: ¡alabado sea Santo Tomás de los Pelos Parados, patrono de todas las causas desesperadas!)

—Ya, escoge —presionó Hiro.

—Bueno, bueno, ya voy —refunfuñó Tyson, viendo alternativamente a Daichi y Kenny, pensando en quién sería mejor compañero. Finalmente, cerró los ojos, extendió un dedo y empezó a mover el brazo a uno y otro lado. De repente, se detuvo y abrió los ojos para ver a quién había señalado.

—UoU idiota —le soltó Shinji, apartando el dedo de sí. La Dra. Arreola tomó nota mental de la palabra y el gesto. El parecido, sonrió para su interior, era inmenso.

—Mmmh… entonces… —Tyson sacó una moneda y la lanzó al aire—. Cara, Kenny; cruz, Daichi… ¡Maldición! —exclamó, al ver que había caído cruz.

— ¬.¬ ¿Tengo que ser compañero de este pedazo de idiota? —preguntó Daichi.

— ò.ó NO te permito que lo llames así —espetó Hiro con dureza, provocando ternura en su hermano menor. Pero eso se disipó cuando siguió hablando—. Él ES un idiota ENTERO, no un pedazo. Así que más vale que te disculpes. (c/p: diálogo basado en una anécdota real XD)

—UoU Lamento menospreciar tu idiotez —se mofó Daichi.

— XO ¡SUFICIENTE! —gritó Tyson, y tomó a Daichi y a la cesta de comida que había traído Hilary y se los llevó al bosque.

—¿Y yo qué hago? —preguntó Kenny.

— ¬.¬ 500 lagartijas, ahora.

—T.T Rayos.

· — · — ·

 _Comienza a amanecer_  
en esta oscuridad,  
y yo buscándote  
perdido en soledad.  
Y así, sin ti,  
qué difícil vivir…

(Alan, "Si pudiera volar")

—Despierta, Shinji —ordenó suavemente la Dra. Arreola. El precioso niño, al volver a la conciencia, descubrió con vergüenza que tenía los ojos humedecidos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—… no me gusta tener que hacer esto, pero me temo que no puedo decírtelo.

—¿Porqué?

—No estás preparado. Por eso no te permitiré recordarlo hasta el momento indicado.

—Ya veo… —no confiaba en la Dra., y sus sospechosas actitudes no ayudaban para el propósito.

· — · — ·

—¿Señor?

—… ya acabamos aquí. Y no me llames "señor".

—Pero…

—Para algo tenemos nombre.

—Bien.

· — · — ·

—Veeeneeeeeeno, veneno tú me das, mi Lupita, no me dejes, jamáaaaas… mi Lupita, veneno tú me das… —entonaba Max, mientras llenaba el carrito de supermercado con botes de mostaza (Pito Pérez, "Mi Lupita")

· — · — ·

Mientras corrían por el bosque, Tyson trataba de instruir a su nuevo compañero.

—¡Tienes que aprender las reglas básicas del yo-blade! Repite después de mí: ¡eres tan fuerte como tu compañero!

—¡No hay forma de que diga algo tan estúpido!

—¡Hazlo o te martillaré los sesos!

—… ¡Eres tan fuerte como tu compañero! —repitió Daichi, olvidando que no tenía sesos.

—¡El can es Superman!

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—¡Tú repítelo!

—¡El can es Superman!

—¡Mente sana en cuerpo sano!

—¡Mente sana en cuerpo sano!

—¡Come frutas y verduras!

—… ¡Come frutas y verduras!

—… ¬ - ¬U ¡Soy un idiota!

— n.n ¡Eres un idiota!

— ¬.¬ ¿Estás repitiendo todo como perico sin pensar?

— n-n ¡Estoy repitiendo todo como perico sin pensar!

— ¬.¬ Tarado.

— ò-ó ¡Lo serás tú!

Mientras discutían, estúpidamente, no se dieron cuenta de que iban directo a un río… en el que cayeron… y todas sus pertenencias también… menos la comida de Hilary.

— T.T estoy maldito —se quejó Tyson.

— ¬.¬ **Yo** estoy más maldito —retrucó Daichi—. Mira que tener que aguantarte en estas condiciones…

— ¬.¬ Cállate, cara de chango.

—¡Lo serás tú!

Pasaron dos días y trataron de practicar en lo que re-encontraban el camino de regreso. La comida de Hilary, claro, se les acabó en un día, pero pescaron y comieron algunas bayas venenosas y no murieron de inanición.

Parecía que sobrevivirían, pero… una noche…

—Oye, Tyson, ¿hueles eso?

—Mmmh… huele a quemado. ¿Has estado pensando?

— ¬.¬ …

Se asomaron a la entrada de su tienda de campaña y vieron con horror, espanto y azoro… una… enorme… fogata con boy-scouts a su alrededor asando malvaviscos. Se precipitaron hacia ellos, dispuestos a atacarlos por su propio bien. Los boy-scouts salieron despavoridos, mientras Tyson y Daichi los perseguían en ropa interior. En la confusión, olvidaron apagar la fogata. Una ardilla pasó por ahí y se robó los malvaviscos que habían quedado.

Y poco después, el bosque estaba en llamas.

—Daichi…

—¿Sí?

—¿Sabes lo que se hace en estos casos?

—… ¿Llamar a los bomberos?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

Como única respuesta, Tyson empezó a gritar como niñita histérica y a correr en círculos. Daichi se encogió de hombros y lo imitó.

· — · — ·

 _Y mientras tú_  
estás dormida,  
en tu cuarto lleno de fotos,  
y yo jugando mi partida  
con los pantalones rotos,  
intentando que la voz me aguante hasta el final…

("La Carretera", Hombres G)

—Shinji…

—¿Qué horas son? —preguntó el pequeño, bostezando y frotándose el ojo derecho.

—Las tres de la mañana —respondió la Dra.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero que me acompañes.

—¿A dónde?

—Al bosque.

—¿Para qué?

—Es parte de tu tratamiento.

—Mmmmmh… —se quejó el niño, mientras se levantaba y se ponía una chamarra.

Salieron, y notó que la Dra. llevaba dos escobas.

—ô.ò ¿Vamos a barrer?

—No —respondió ella, pasando una pierna sobre el palo de la escoba más grande—. Quiero ver qué tanto te pareces a cada uno de los que supongo que son tus padres.

— ¬.¬U … pues no le veo el caso a jugar a las brujas.

—Tú móntate y veremos.

El Zope accedió con fastidio, y apenas se asentó bien en la escoba empezó a flotar.

— o.O ¿Qué dem…?

—Habilidad innata —sonrió Karina—. Justo como lo sospeché. Ven, por aquí.

—Pero… ¡yo no sé manejar esta cosa!

Pero la escoba contradecía a Shinji. Seguía a la dra. con facilidad por sobre las copas de los árboles, que poco a poco empezaron a reflejar una luz roja mientras se adentraban en el bosque. Al rato, escucharon los gritos de niñitas histéricas de Daichi y Tyson. El sonido le trajo otro recuerdo, pero no le parecía tan familiar como los otros. Sentía, más bien, que era el recuerdo que su mente tenía de alguna anécdota que le habían contado. Pero olvidó esos pensamientos al ver a Karina Arreola, sobre la escoba, ponerse en posición para ejecutar un programa acuático. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿"Programa acuático"? ¿Qué sería eso?

Sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando miles de serpientes de agua se dejaron caer sobre el bosque, extinguiendo las llamas. Abajo, unos chamuscados Tyson y Daichi suspiraron de alivio y empezaron a seguir las escobas que ya iban de regreso a donde estaban los demás.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció mi magia de agua?

—… mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Habría sido más fácil utilizar la magia de viento, alejando todo el oxígeno de las llamas; o controlar el fuego directamente —respondió Shinji, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

—Parece que te educaron bien —comentó la Dra., con una sonrisa indescifrable.


	9. ¡Hijos de su fregada calle! (Swiped on the streets)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Mmmmh… —divagaba Flint, escuchando una canción algo sentimental—. Sí, eso es lo que se necesita.
> 
> —¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el Director, receloso.
> 
> —Una escena donde alguien pierda la poca dignidad que tiene. Escucha bien: te dejé detrás, casi casi al ras de los suelos me arrastré por ti; pero no volteé, y no volveré a nombrarte otra vez. (Jannette Chao, "Nombrarte otra vez")
> 
> —Pues eso suena a algo dicho con dignidad.
> 
> —Claro que no.
> 
> — ¬.¬ te digo que sí.
> 
> — ¬.¬ que no.
> 
> —Cambiando de tema, creo que el otro día Rogran estaba algo molesto.
> 
> —Será porque nadie se aprende su nombre como es debido.
> 
> —No; quiero decir, me mordió, me arañó y me pateó.
> 
> —ó.ô Pues es lógico. Se pone muy agresivo el demontre ese.
> 
> — ¬.¬U… estoyhablando del gato, Flint.
> 
> —Oh.

—n0n ¿Saben qué hora es, chicos?

— -.-U mmmmf.

—¡Es hora del torneo! ¿Y adivinen a dónde vamos esta semana?

—A Nueva York, donde hemos ido los últimos dos torneos.

—ô-ò ¿Cómo adivinaron?

—Hiro, estás tapando la televisión.

> _If «televisión», then go to 957413._
> 
> — _En repetición, quema la televisión, el mundo entero está equivocado, entiéndelo… (Jumbo, "En repetición")_
> 
> — _¬.¬U Ya supéralo._
> 
> — _Trato de inculcarle buenos gustos al niño._
> 
> — _Nunca aprenderá eso de ti._
> 
> — _¡Ahora resulta! ¿Pretendes saber más que yo sobre cómo criar a mi…?_

—… el sol en technicolor...

—¿Dijiste algo, Shinji? —preguntó la Dra. Arreola, habiendo usurpado el lugar de Hilary en el avión, junto a Shinji.

—No… no es nada.

—Juguemos a algo. Yo canto un verso y tú el siguiente, ¿vale?

—¿De cuál canción?

—De la que sea. Venga, _Pequeño gran rockstar, todo acabó…_

—… _te traigo una tutsi-pop para que dejes de llorar_ —prosiguió Shinji, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo una vez más. La Dra. siguió sonriendo.

— _Te puedes olvidar…_

—… _de todos tus fans…_

—… _pues todos tus fans te olvidaron hace tiempo,_

— _Y el tiempo se va._ ¿Qué rayos es esto? —preguntó el zope, antes de que la Dra. prosiguiera.

—Algo que a tu madre le habría gustado oír… o tal vez no —agregó con una risita ("Rockstar", de Jumbo también)

Y así prosiguió el viaje. Finalmente, cuando llegaron a New York City, Daichi estaba más mareado que un gusano en lavadora o un alumno de primer periodo de Contabilidad y Módulos Fiscales.

Se sentía tan mal, que su cara no podía expresar su dolor. Ni siquiera vomitar lo habría aliviado. Cuando logró sentirse bien, dos minutos después, Tyson sentía un no sé qué que lo impulsó a tener un gesto de cortesía para con Daichi y lo invitó a comer algo.

Estaban tranquilamente ingiriendo sus alimentos, cuando se acercó un desconocido. Si Shinji hubiera estado ahí, les habría aconsejado desconfiar a causa de su paranoia hereditaria. Pero como no estaba ahí, cometieron la estupidez de confiarse y, mientras discutían por alguna estupidez, el individuo aquel les robó sus yoblades con alevosía, ventaja y mala leche. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, tres horas después, el sujeto ya había regresado a su casa, cambiádose de ropa, cortádose el pelo, héchose cirugía plástica y alterado todos sus documentos de identificación.

Pero como ellos no lo sabían, lo buscaron con desesperación, irritándose más entre sí a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Al final, se separaron y cada quien buscó por su lado. Primer error. El segundo error fue que buscaron sin seguir la teoría de la búsqueda. Y el tercer error fue que se les olvidó lo que buscaban. Tyson, quien tenía una conciencia que remordía por lo mal que había tratado a Daichi, sin considerar que era su primera vez en un avión, su primera vez en NYC, y su primera vez que lo asaltaban, decidió comprarle un hot-dog. Al fin y al cabo, había escuchado su estómago gruñir desde donde estaba. Apenas estaba en eso cuando Daichi, olfateando el suelo, apareció a su derecha. Lo siguió y, tras caminar dos cuadras, se encontraron con el individuo aquel, al que sólo reconocieron por la cachucha, con sus yoblades, peleando contra un tipo grande y extraño y subnormal con una combinación antinatural de cabello blanco y piel morena, y el infeliz aquel (el de la cachucha), perdió.

Ya iba el sujeto antinatural a reclamar para sí los yoblades de Tyson y Daichi cuando ambos dos prorrumpieron en protestas y en reclamaciones. El tipo mutante fenómeno aberrado aceptó a pelear otra vez por los yoyos, contra Tyson y Daichi al mismo tiempo.

Como es lógico, Tyson y Daichi estaban a punto de perder. Y hubieran perdido, de no ser porque llegó Max de repente, entrometiéndose en la batalla, logrando mediante sus conocimientos de matrix que acabara en empate. Así, el NQNTNMQHA Reloaded recuperó sus yoblades; mientras Max sonreía en su fuero interno al elucubrar el plan que haría que él y Rick se llevaran tan bien como Tyson y Daichi, quienes habían regresado a su hotel para comentarle lo acontecido a Hiro.

—¡Hiro!

—Mmmmf.

—¡Nos asaltaron! ¿Y adivina quién nos salvó?

—Max, quien los salva cuatro veces por temporada.

—ó.ô ¿Cómo supiste?

—Tyson, estás tapando la televisión (c/p: XD se las aplicaron)

En la caja de la sabiduría, una comentadora de deportes hablaba con entusiasmo de los Schrödinger Boys (c/p: ¿Y quién no lo haría?)

—… así es, chicas, ya no tienen que discutir por a qué equipo irle porque, oficialmente, los más guapos están en un solo equipo. Estamos hablando de los Schrödinger Boys, que han recuperado a su miembro perdido, Kai.

A los del NQNTNMQHA Reloaded se les fue el alma a los pies. Shinji hizo un único comentario subnormal que no tenía nada que ver.

—El hombre nunca fue dueño de Gaia, es justamente al revés (Mägo de Oz, "Gaia")

-· / -·- / ·-

Del otro lado del mundo, una pareja algo extraña pasaba frente a un aparador. En las televisiones se veía a la misma comentarista con el mismo comentario que habían visto los del NQNTNMQHA Reloaded.

—Vaya, vaya —sonrió.

—¿Tienes interés en eso? —preguntó el otro, incrédulo.

—No precisamente… es que estos rusitos están de muy buen ver.

—No tienes remedio…

—Pero siempre te querré más a ti.

—Más te vale.


	10. Rudos contra técnicos. (It's a Battle Royale…!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —¡FLIIIIIIIIIINT¿PARA CUÁNDO EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO?
> 
> —… ó.ò Es que Rogran tenía hambre, y…
> 
> —Tu gato puede esperar ¬.¬ —retrucó el Director.
> 
> —T.T pero me iba a cortar la cabeza
> 
> —¡Un gato no puede cortarte la cabeza, sólo rasguñarte!
> 
> —TT-TT ¡PERO NO ESTOY HABLANDO DEL GATO!
> 
> Tras Flint, el demonio no-gatuno conocido como Rogran comía a dos carrillos.
> 
> — ¡MÉTETE AL MICRO! —gritó Flint, dolida, al director.
> 
> —Eeeeh…
> 
> —TT0TT ¡QUE TE METAS AL MICRO!
> 
> —¿Esta qué? —preguntó el productor al director.
> 
> —No tengo la más mínima idea…
> 
> —¡TODOS MÉTANSE AL MICROOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y así fue como empezó la primera etapa del campeonato mundial en los Yiunairedesteites (United States). Y era el preciso momento de la presentación. Todo el estadio se hizo una sola voz al ver a DJ Jazzman.

— n0n I don't wanna rock DJ, but you're making me feel so nice, ("Rock DJ", Robbie Williams)

—¡Y ya vamos a comenzar con el torneo! —exclamó DJ—. Conozcamos a los equipos… En esta esquina… ¡los ruuuuuuuuudos, losrudoslosrudoslosrudoooooooooooooos…!

Silencio roto por el sonido de un grillo. Jazzman revisó sus "notitas para recordar" (también conocidas como "acordeón").

—n/./n jejeje… me equivoqué… bueno… ahí va… ¡venidos de la lejana China, con nulo presupuesto y un viejo senil como mascota, los Black Kitties Z!

Ovaciones y mirada asesina de Tyson.

—¡Desde España, la Dinastía Atayde, con sus debutantes Julia y Raúl, y su mascota Albahaca! (c/p: XD sí, es Romero. Simplemente no lo pude resistir)

Ovaciones.

—¡El Equipo Local, los PPY Chafaggedon y su computadora-botarga-gigante!

Ovaciones y mirada asesina de Tyson.

—¡De quién sabe donde en Europa, Barthez y sus mascotas, el Botellón Barthez!

Ovaciones.

—¡De Japón, el NQNTNMQHA Reloaded y su mascota Zope!

Ovaciones y mirada asesina de Shinji.

—¡Y, finalmente, los Schrödinger Boys y su pingüino!

Giga-ovaciones y giga-mirada asesina de Tyson.

—¡Y ahora preparémonos todos para la primera gran batalla de este torneo, los Black Kitties Z contra el NQNTNMQHA Reloaded!

Todos los equipos se retiraron, y Tyson corrió para alcanzar a los rusos.

—¡Kai¡OYE, KAI!

Pero Kai no lo escuchaba.

—¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!

Nada.

—¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!

Nada. Tyson jugó su última carta.

—¡Mira Kai, un pingüino igualito a Pen-Pen!

— n0n ¿Dónde? … ejem… ¬.¬# ¿Qué rayos quieres, Tyson?

— ¬¬ conque sí estabas escuchando.

—Mmmf —Kai dio media vuelta y trató de proseguir con su camino, con el resto de su equipo atrás.

—¡Kai, quédate aquí para que discutamos un poco como gente civilizada y DESPUÉS empecemos a darnos de trancazos!

Kai siguió caminando.

— ¬- ¬ **Ga-lli-na**.

Kai siguió caminando.

—¡Mira¡Pen-Pen!

Kai siguió caminando. Pen-Pen siguió haciendo lo suyo también.

—¡Miren¡Un OVNI!

— ò/./ó ¡Agashrreenlo¡She yeva mi bishlletera! —gritaba un borracho que perseguía al OVNI.

—En serio que eres patético —comentó Bryan. Spencer asintió, y Tala esquivó al borracho, que casi se estrella contra él.

—¿Porqué no me hablas? —preguntó Tyson a Kai, patéticamente. Kai se volvió y, haciendo una "L" con los dedos pulgar e índice de la mano izquierda, respondió:

—Por **Loooooooooser**.

Y así, finalmente, los Schrödinger Boys pudieron irse.

-· / -·- / ·-

— UoU **I-dio-ta** —le soltó Shinji a Tyson cuando llegó a los vestidores.

—Cállate, Zope.

— ò.ó ¡CÁLLAME CUANDO ME MANTENGAS! —la doctora, una vez más, sonrió. Esa frase sólo podría haberla aprendido de su progenitora.

—Técnicamente, te estamos manteniendo.

—… PUES NO ES POR MI GUSTO.

—¡CÁLLATE!

—¡NO QUIERO!

-· / -·- / ·-

—Mmmmh… **TIENE** que haber una forma de salir de aquí —cavilaba Rogran en su encierro. Y una voz llegó a él.

" _¿Te diviertes?"_

—¡Arrai, maldita arpía, cuando te atrape…!

" _¿Y cómo piensas salir de aquí?"_

—Ya habrá algún humano estúpido que ayude para eso —se burló el demontre.

" _¿En serio¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando salgas¿Matarme a mí (lo que no puedes hacer) o cobrártela con Flint?"_

—Suficientes preguntas, diosecita de segunda.

-· / -·- / ·-

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Tyson, al ver que su retador era Lee—. ¡REI, SÉ HOMBRE Y PELEA CONMIGO!

— ¬.¬ Madura, Tyson —sugirió Rei con cansancio. Como respuesta, Tyson le arrebató el micrófono a DJ Jazzman y empezó a cantar.

— _Los payasitos musicales cantan para ti, todos te queremos tanto, divertirte es un encanto,_ e _stamos muy contentos, algo tontos, medio locos… somos los payasónicooos…_ ("Los Payasónicos", de Los Payasónicos)

Silencio general. Era demasiado estúpido como para reaccionar. Para cualquiera, claro, excepto para Shinji, quien dio un acertado comentario en voz lo suficientmente alta como para que todo el estadio lo oyera en el silencio que rompió.

— **¡IDIOTA!**

Y las ovaciones cayeron como granizo, o como vasos arrojados a un seudo-deportista que empieza a cantar tonterías (léase: Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya / El idiota de la gorra / como quieran llamarle.) Lejos, muy lejos de ahí, dos seres sintieron nacer en su interior una oleada de orgullo súbito, aunque no tenían ni idea del porqué.

—… ¡Como si me importara su opinión! —la voz de Tyson surgió por sobre las de los demás, tal vez porque era él quien tenía el micrófono—. ¡Todos ustedes saben que puedo enfrentarme a Rei y Lee al mismo tiempo y ganarles!

Los abucheos se convirtieron en risas, como ranas besadas por princesas desesperadas. DJ Jazzman carraspeó audiblemente. Tyson, captando la indirecta, le devolvió el micrófono.

—¡Tenemos un reto, señoras y señores! —anunció Jazzman ostentosamente—. ¿Podemos proceder, Sr. Dickenson?

—n0n Si los árboles lloraran, si se pudieran mover, si la lluvia reprochara al momento de caer, si el desierto hiciera versos y en pedazos al calor, si el calor se detestara y viajara a otra región¿entonces dónde quedo yo? —fue la completamente normal y nada senil respuesta (Café Tacvba, "Locomotora")

—… ¡Ha dicho que sí! —tradujo Jazzman, compensando con su entusiasmo lo extraño de la situación.

Daichi, por tanto, se aproximó al estadio. Está de más decir que más se tardó Jazzman en decir "3, 2, 1, Let it Hisshtucplack!", que Tyson y Daichi en enredar sus yoblades.

Y así, los Black Kitties Z obtuvieron su primera victoria en el torneo.

-· / -·- / ·-

—Basura —sentenció, arrojando el periódico a la basura. Pero no, no era Spider-Man quien efectuaba tal acción. Tampoco era Max. Era… ¡MIREN¡UN OVNI!... ejem… bueno… estábamos en que un periódico había sido arrojado a la basura.

—¿Más noticias de los… eh… yo-yos?

—Sí. Hoy tampoco ha aparecido la señal que esperamos.

—Pues sigamos esperando.

—Es fácil decirlo —respondió, amagando una sonrisa—, cuando no se tienen los minutos contados.

—Bah, sobreviviremos.

—Eso espero…

—¿Sabes que odio cuando te pones solemne?


	11. Una de las ventajas de trabajar en equipo es que te permite culpar a otro (The blame game)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superada la crisis del micro, la paz fue entre el Eq. de Prod.
> 
> — XO ¡ERES UNA…!
> 
> — XO ¿Y TÚ QUÉ, PETARDO?
> 
> —û-úU ya cállense, que traigo cruda.
> 
> —¿Todavía?
> 
> —ò.ó Es cruda moral.
> 
> —Ahora resulta que tiene moral…
> 
> —¡YA, MÉTANSE AL MICRO!
> 
> —¿Ahora qué se traen? —preguntó Rei.
> 
> —Lo de siempre —respondió Rogran. El demonio, no el gato.

—Quisiera salir de aquí huyendo y atraparte de una vez, para ver si así termina esta angustia que es decirte lo que siento, y que me vuelvo loco por volverte a ver. Contigo estaré. Contigo estaré, no importa lo que haya que hacer. Contigo estaré. Contigo estaré, moviendo el tiempo a tu merced. Alunizaré. Alunizaré en los planetas de tu piel. Me devastaré. Yo sólo quiero ser feliz… (Erik Rubín, "Contigo")

—¿Es por mí? Me siento halagado.

—Claro que sí —mintió a medias. Era cierto en parte… pero en otra parte no.

—Por fin —al revisar una página del periódico de ese día, un encabezado llamó su atención—. Nuestra señal. Nos vamos.

-· / -·- / ·-

—¡Que es tu culpa! —repitió Tyson por nonagésimo novena vez en los últimos cinco minutos. Al tiempo que hacía eso, señalaba acusadoramente con el dedo índice a una planta artificial que estaba en su maceta de plástico en una de las esquinas del cuarto—. ¡Si fueras real, no habríamos perdido!

A su alrededor, todos callaban, avergonzados.

-· / -·- / ·-

—I've got no place to go, I've got nowhere to run, They'd love to watch me fall, They think they know it all. I'm a nightmare, a disaster -That's what they always said, I'm a lost cause, not a hero -But I'll make it on my own. I'm gonna prove them wrong, Me against the world! (Simple Plan, "Me against the world": No tengo adónde ir, no tengo por donde escapar; vaya que adorarían verme caer, porque creen que lo saben todo. Soy una pesadilla, un desastre… eso es lo que siempre dicen. Soy una causa perdida, no un héroe, pero me las arreglaré solo. Voy a probar que están equivocados¡Soy yo contra todo el mundo!)—Max, emocionado, ponía mostaza a sus donas de chocolate, esperando que su combate empezara.

-· / -·- / ·-

—¡Me abuuuuuurro! —gritó Rogran en el vacío, que ni siquiera le devolvió un eco.

-· / -·- / ·-

Los Black Kitties Z meditaban sobre las últimas palabras de su senilsei.

—Ellos tienen el cloro y nosotros el blanqueador, pero cierto es que es mejor usar shampoo para tener un liso sensual y unos rizos hidratados que hagan reverdecer las plantas de los pies que tenían hongos en las pizzas de los gatos samurai que pelean contra las tortugas ninja adolescentes de la hermandad de mutantes Mal Ignus y Pierre Versus que…

-· / -·- / ·-

—¡Y también es tu culpa! —finalizó Tyson, refiriéndose al pomo de la puerta.

—Tyson… tal vez sea hora de que aceptes que tuviste GRAN parte de la culpa —suspiró Hiro.

—¡NO FUE MI CULPA!

-· / -·- / ·-

—¡Estamos a punto de presenciar el segundo encuentro de la etapa Estadounidense del campeonato mundial de yoblade! —anunciaba DJ Jazzman alegremente. Demasiado alegremente, considerando que desde la renuncia de AJ Topper y Brad Best tenía el triple de trabajo y la misma paga miserable que no llegaba al salario mínimo—. ¡Lo neófitos, el Botellón Barthez, contra el equipo local, los PPY Chafaggedon!

El público estalló en ovaciones.

—¡Recordemos que el Botellón Barthez no serían nada sin su entrenador, el sr. Barthez, y que los PPY Chafaggedon no serían nada sin sus patrocinadores productores de mostaza! —la sonrisa de Max se extendió al infinito al oír esto—. ¡En la primera ronda, Miguel contra Max! 3… 2… 1… LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK!

Ya saben qué hace Max con Matrix y que pasa con el encuentro.

—Será para la otra, Miguel. Dependerá de Claude la permanencia del Botellón Barthez en la contienda o su derrota total y absoluta —un sector del público empezaba a entonar la canción aquella de "We are the champions…"—. ¡Sin más preámbulos, 3, 2, 1, Let it Hisshtucplack!

La batalla entre Rick y Claude era dura. La técnica de Claude era superior, pero la fuerza bruta de Rick también era considerable. El plato estaba lleno de espinas, cabe mencionar, y Claude (bueno, su yo-blade) saltaba de una a otra esperando que el poder de Rick se acabara. Pero una de las virtudes de las que Rick carecía era la paciencia. Así pues, Rick empezó a destrozar las espinas, y una salió volando, directo hacia Claude.

—No te muevas —le susurró Barthez por la diadema de seguridad que llevaba.

—¡Cuernos! —respondió Claude, y esquivó. La espina se incrustó en la pared, rozando a Bartez. Fue una herida bastante ligera, y sin embargo…

—¡AAAAAAAAAAH¡ME DESANGRO! Pero… no… importa… Claude… gana esta batalla… por mí… —Barthez se "desmayó" dramáticamente, distrayendo a Claude con toda su escena, oportunidad que aprovechó Rick para derrotarlo.

Pero el público estaba fúrico con Rick. Primero había intentado atacar a Claude, y el herido resultó ser ese noble y bondadoso señor Barthez. Malo, malo, malo y perverso. Si de por sí a nadie le caía del todo bien, ahora era evidentemente repudiado por todo el pueblo de su país y del mundo entero. El público del estadio le arrojó latas, vasos, hot-dogs a medio comer, abuelitas, tortas ahogadas, una olla de paella, lavadoras y zapatos viejos que habían pescado esa misma mañana.

-· / -·- / ·-

—¡No es mi culpa, es tuya! —gritaba Tyson a la estatua de la Libertad. La estatua, aburrida, esperaba que se fuera.

-· / -·- / ·-

—… ¿es Tyson? —se preguntó Rogran en voz alta, costumbre que había adquirido a fuerza de estar solo en un lugar donde nadie le diría que estaba loco por hablar solo—. ¡Bachoco, remedo de mortal, sácame de aquí!

-· / -·- / ·-

—Acepta de una vez que es tu culpa, Tyson —dijo Hiro, saliendo de entre las sombras.

—¡Claro que no!

—Pues si no es así, demuéstralo.

—¡Cuando quieras!

Dicho esto, se enzarzaron en un encuentro de yo-blade. De repente, Hiro sacó un segundo yo-blade y también lo usó.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso es dos contra uno!

—¿Y? Creí haber oído que decías que tú podías contra dos.

—Pues alucinas.

-· / -·- / ·-

—¡Me lleva el diablo! —profirió Rogran, y volvió a sentarse en la nada. Después de todo, Tyson siempre había sido algo sordo.

-· / -·- / ·-

Y Tyson perdió, como era de suponerse. Hiro se fue y Tyson cayó de rodillas, derrotado.

-· / -·- / ·-

—No puedo creer que _**esto** _ sea nuestra misión.

—Bah… siempre ha estado algo loco. Me pregunto si habrá bebido de un malk…

—Shh. Ahí vienen.


	12. Cuando estés en Roma… estarás en Italia, la tierra de la pasta, así que procura no engordar MÁS (When in Rome… Let it rip!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —¿Y luego…?
> 
> —Pues le dije que…
> 
> —¿Vamos a ir o no?
> 
> —¿Ya viste a…?
> 
> —No, te digo que…
> 
> —¡YA CÁLLENSE! —espetó Flint, abriendo la puerta de repente. Tras recibir un sonoro y unánime "¡NO!" por respuesta, cerró la puerta de golpe, murmurando algo de matar a alguien algún día.
> 
> Pero no lo haría, claro, porque no se merecían el morir por sus manos, se dijo. Había vuelto a la computadora para escribir un capítulo más, resignada a escuchar el barullo del otro lado de la puerta.
> 
> Pero aún no se resignaba a escuchar a dos gatos pelear encarnizadamente.
> 
> —¡No chilles! —le gritó a la pequeña gatita, la hermana de Rogran (el gato), que había regresado para quedarse. La interpelación asustó a los gatos y detuvieron su juego por dos segundos, tras los cuales prosiguieron con su lúdica actividad. Flint sonrió maquiavélicamente para sí, tomó a los dos gatos, abrió la puerta, los sacó, y disfrutó de los gritos del Eq. de Prod. siendo arañados por sus "tiernos" mininos.
> 
> —Ah, música para mis oídos.
> 
> —Flint —dijo Rogran, molesto, al aparecer—, sabes que no debes invocarme.
> 
> —Oh, bueno… es que me resultó tan imposible hacer callar a ese desconsiderado Eq. de Prod., que decidí llamarte… pero ya me he encargado de eso.
> 
> —MMh. ¿Sabes?., pensé que te habías olvidado de mi existencia.
> 
> —¿Porqué dices eso? —pregunta Flint, mosqueada. Rogran, amablemente, la roció con insecticida.
> 
> —Por nada, por nada —respondió, mientras la fumigada se moría más rápido que los insectos—. Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, tal vez salude a la gente…
> 
> Salió, y sólo encontró una multitud de velas encendidas, como si fuera Día de Muertos o sesión espiritista. Rogran, el gato, dormitaba sobre una caja MUY grande. Rogran, el demonio, se encontró súbitamente atrapado en un círculo mágico, y maldijo la hora en que cayó en una trampa tan molesta.

—Espera.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es _demasiado_ fácil.

—No empieces a presumir…

—No, en serio es engañosamente sencillo.

—¿Tú crees? —había aprendido a no desconfiar de la intuición de su acompañante, y si sospechaba que era una trampa…—. ¿Crees que sea…?

—No me cabe la más mínima duda.

—Entonces… —su cerebro recorrió las posibilidades que tenían. Si lo planeaba bien, podrían voltear la trampa. Pero no sería fácil. Después de todo, su adversario era…

—Déjame ir por él.

—Pero…

—No tiene nada contra ti, ni contra el clan. Está en **_mi_** contra.

—¿No necesitarás ayuda?

—… espero que no.

"Es tan raro que se ponga solemne", sonrió para sí.

—Bien. Sólo regresa antes del amanecer, o…

—… o me convertiré en calabaza… _asada_ —respondió a la sonrisa de su maestro.

Y se separaron por primera vez en un año.

-· / -·- / ·-

Lejos de allí, Barthez preparaba a "sus niños" para la siguiente batalla, al mismo tiempo que ponían en escena una conmovedora pieza teatral escrita y dirigida por Barthez mismo con el propósito de conmover al público.

—¿Están listos?

—¡Sí, General, estamos listos!

—¡No los escuuuuuuuucho!

—¡SÍ, GENERAL, ESTAMOS LISTOS!

—¡Muuuuuuuuuu!... ¡Vive en un palacio al lado del mar!

—¡Bar-thez-pon-ja!

—¡Su cariño absorbe y sin estallar!

—¡Bar-thez-pon-ja!

—¡El mejor amigo que podrías desear!

—¡Bar-thez-pon-ja!

—¡Y como a un rey le es fácil mandar!

—¡Bar-thez-pon-ja!

—¡Todos!

—Bar-thez Pon-ja, Bar-thez Pon-ja, Bar-thez Pon-ja…

—¡Él es Barthez… Ponja!

Para rematar, Miguel interpretó una pequeña melodía en flauta dulce. Los reporteros que grababan la escena estaban embelesados. ¡Era tal el cariño que se profesaban Barthez y su Botellón!

Claro que, en cuanto se fueron, Barthez pudo reprender a sus anchas a los integrantes del Botellón Barthez.

—¡Mal, mal, mal! .¿Porqué siempre tienen que desafinar?

—o-o ¡No lo sabemos, General Barthez! —respondió el Botellón a coro.

—¡Que no lo saben! ¬.¬# ¿Y se puede saber porqué?

—o-o ¡Porque no nos lo ha dicho, General Barhez!

—¡¿Y acaso tengo que decirles todo?!

—o-o ¡Sí, General Barthez!

—Dios mío…

—o-o ¡Si desea hablar con usted mismo, nos retiraremos, General Barthez!

—No… sólo… sólo aprendan a cantar, y a yo-batallar, y a pensar… —Barthez, percatándose de su error en último minuto, agregó—. Bueno, olvídense de lo de pensar.

—o-o ¡Lo intentaremos, General Barthez!

—No lo intenten. ¡HÁGANLO!

—o-o ¡Lo haremos o moriremos, General Barthez!

—… mejor mátense y evítenme el verlos fracasar.

—o-o ¡Sí, General Barthez!

Miguel, Matilda, Claude y Aaron saltaron por la ventana más cercana. Barthez se dio una palmada en la frente.

—¡Estamos en la Planta Baja, zoquetes! .¡La próxima vez aviéntense de la azotea!

—¡Lo recordaremos, General Barthez! —respondieron los aludidos desde el otro lado de la pared.

-· / -·- / ·-

—¿Qué no ves que si te llamo es porque te extrañé, si me desmayo cuando respondes no es nada grave y es humano? Cae la noche y estoy solo otra vez… —Rogran, mortalmente aburrido, no sabía ni de dónde había salido esa canción (n/a: pero yo sí. Es "Otra vez", de Miranda). En su locura, creía que la estaba inventando.

-· / -·- / ·-

—¡Y estamos en la etapa Italiana del campeonato mundial de Yo-blade! —anunció Jazzman, contento porque AL FIN le habían pagado—. ¡Rei, de los Black Kitties Z, contra Claude, del Botellón Barthez!

A Rei le tomo unos largos, largos, **larguísimos** 7 segundos derrotar a Claude. Y siguió la batalla entre Miguel y Lee, que se decidió en una breve media hora, tras la cual venció, por mucho, Miguel.

Así que, como siempre, habría que hacer un desempate. Predecible. Tan predecible como que el ganador sería Rei.

¡Pues nel! No ganó Rei, sino Miguel, con su táctica tramposa de las cuchillitas invisibles en el Yo-blade. Predecible.

-· / -·- / ·-

Predecible y notorio. Algo estaba mal, se decía Kenny, pero no podía decir qué. Viéndolo doblemente en su NDS®, intuía que había algo extraño en el yoblade de Miguel.

-· / -·- / ·-

—¿Porqué tardaste tanto?

—Tuve una… dificultad.

—¿Dificultad? —arqueó la ceja, impaciente por escuchar el relato completo.

—No se callaba.

—Oh. ¿Lograste sacarle algo?

—No mucho, sólo… —dudaba. Era un mal signo. Debía ser grave. Se acercó a su interlocutor lentamente, como un cervatillo asustado—. Es que…

Con un rápido giro de muñeca, sacó la estaca de plata que llevaba escondida en la manga y la incrustó en su corazón. El atacado se detuvo, sintiendo un dolor inenarrable, pero aún seguía consciente y lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer una última pregunta.

—¿Q-qué…?

—Nada personal —dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación—. Pero estorbas.

" _Fue él_ ", pensó. Ante él estaba el enemigo más tenaz que hubiera tenido, y aún así… ¿Porqué lo ayudaba? Había dicho que él mismo estorbaba. ¿Estorbaba para qué? " _Ese bastardo…_ " Del odio sacó fuerzas para escupir el nombre en medio de un chorro de sangre.

—Sadrach…

—Ah, todavía tiene algo de energías. Mejor vámonos.

—Sí, Ejecutor.

" _¿Ejecutor?_ "

-· / -·- / ·-

—Y en la novena entrada, Kenny, tienes que lanzar puras bolas, para que el bateador se desespere y dé _swings_ en falso, y se los tomen como strikes —indicaba Hiro.

—Bueno, sí, eso está MUY bien —dijo el niño sin ojos con mucho, muchísimo tacto—. Pero, en el encuentro de yoblade mañana, ¿qué estrategia seguiremos?

—Oh, eso. Pues simple. En la primera batalla va Daichi, porque lo más seguro es que manden a Kai en esa; y en la segunda vas tú, Kenny.

—¿Que QUÉ?

-· / -·- / ·-

 __ **Let's go back…**  
(Regresemos)  
 **back to the beginning…**  
(Regresemos al principio)  
 **back to where the Earth,**  
(a cuando la Tierra,)  
 **the Sun, the stars all aligned…**  
(el Sol y las estrellas estaban alineados…)

' __ **Cause perfect**  
(Porque lo perfecto)  
 **didn't feel so perfect,**  
(No parecía tan perfecto)  
 **trying to fit a square into a circle was no life.**  
(Intentar embonar un cuadrado en un círculo no era vivir)  
 **I defy…**  
(Los desafío…)

—¿Qué ves, Shinji?

—… un candelabro…

—¿Dónde estás?

—… en una cuna.

—¿Bajo el candelabro? —preguntó la Dra., atónita. ¿Sería posible que fueran tan estúpidos como para dejar una cuna bajo un candelabro?

—… sí… espera… viene… —una sonrisa se dibujó en su pequeña y linda y tierna cara—… mamá…

—¿Qué hace tu mamá?

—… canta… " _seré impaciente porque nunca encuentro (esto es) algo diferente_ " —musitó. (Julio, "Los demás")

—Despierta.

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron lentamente, y cuestionaron a la doctora.

—¿Esta vez sí me va a decir algo?

—… está bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y un chorro de agua cayó sobre el demontre. El círculo mágico se diluyó. Flint, saliendo de la puerta tras él, simplemente le dio un golpecito en la espalda.
> 
> —Apaga las velas, mi venerable anciano. Son exactamente 593.
> 
> Rogran, el demonio, seguía sin comprender, pero igual apagó las velas con magia, porque de aquí a que soplara…
> 
> En cuanto lo hizo, hubo mil flashazos y un multi-grito de "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!".
> 
> Y Rogran, el demonio, por fin comprendió lo que había pasado. Vio en un calendario a su derecha la fecha 17 de Noviembre bien marcada con un círculo rojo y una anotación garabateada de puño y letra de Flint: "Operación: baño de cumpleaños".


	13. La Gran Estupidez de Kenny, y de Tyson, y de Daichi, y de todos los demás también. (Kenny's big battle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Súbitamente, Flint dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo (es decir, nada), y empezó a caminar en círculos, mareando a todos. Súbitamente, los ojos se le pusieron brillantes, como cuando alguien va a llorar.
> 
> —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó una de las asesoras de mercadotecnia, preocupada.
> 
> —Rogran… está… muerto.
> 
> —¿QUÉ? —preguntaron al unísono todos los presentes. No podía ser… ¿qué iban a hacer?
> 
> —¡Lo atropellaron! —prosiguió Flint, con la voz quebrada.
> 
> Súbitamente, entró Rogran por la puerta. Todos se volvieron hacia esa dirección, primero lúgubres, luego asustados.
> 
> —T-T ¡Mal rayo parta al idiota que iba en la bicicleta que finiquitó a mi gato! —juró Flint, derramando sus cuatro lágrimas reglamentarias cuando nadie veía.
> 
> Y, aunque no podían ocultar su alivio de que no había sido Rogran, el demonio, el que había muerto sino Rogran, el gato, tuvieron el buen gusto de expresar sus condolencias.

—Puede que algún día por estas fechas no recuerdes ya la letra de aquel tema que compuse por ti. Puede que la vida sea tan breve o que el tiempo no se acuerde de sacarme de una vez de aquí… —ah, la ociosidad hacía estragos en la de por sí no muy brillante mente de Rogran. Empezaba a descomponer canciones. (Álex Ubago, "¿Qué pides tú?")

-· / -·- / ·-

—¿Que QUÉ? —gritó Tyson con todo el poder de su nefasta voz.

—UoU Que tú no juegas en el próximo partido —le reiteró Hiro.

—¡Pero si todo el mundo sabe que sin mí no van a poder ganar!

Tres segundos de silencio. Inmediatamente tras eso, una carcajada general.

Y después, tras tomarle unos diez minutos a Tyson comprender el porqué de las risas, salió corriendo, molesto.

Vagabundeó por Roma, el muy vago. Y vagó y se puso a errar. No, errar sin "h". Nada de "herrar". Si fuera con "h", implicaría que Tyson tiene una mínima cantidad de talento como herrero, o los caballos sufrirían mucho; y no se debe hacer sufrir a tan pobres y nobles animales. Si fuera así, el capitalismo estaría en peligro, porque los caballos no podrían hacer sus labores en el campo y en los vídeos de música ranchera como es debido, con el consiguiente menoscabo en las ganancias de las disqueras y de los ranchos. No es que me preocupe demasiado por las disqueras, y ciertamente no comprendo porqué se han de usar siempre caballos en los vídeos de música ranchera y en alguno con tintes épicos. Pero aun así, sé que sin los vídeos de Alejandro Fernández el capitalismo se derrumbaría tanto que no nos quedaría más que convertirnos en comunistas, voto al diablo. Sería un desastre, _yes, sir._

Entre tanto, Tyson encontrose con un sujeto anciano que estaba notoriamente borracho, drogado, loco, o todas las anteriores, que predicaba en una esquina.

—Habemus Tortus! —exclamaba el Senilsei Tao en una esquina del Vaticano, atacando con fervor casi religioso una torta. Entonces, desgracia de desgracias, reparó en Tyson—. Habemus Tontus! En Taro, En Taro. Mae govannen. Jelou.

Tyson, estúpidamente, pensó que **_en serio_** le hablaban en latín.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces, nos vamos de _shopping_! —gritó súbitamente el Senilsei, tomó a Tyson por el cuello de su chamarra y salió corriendo.

-· / -·- / ·-

—¿Ejecutor?

Sadrach levantó la mirada, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué pasa, Templar?

—El objetivo ha sido secuestrado.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Un anciano se lo llevó de repente del punto Beta-268.

—Mmmh… déjalo.

—Será como usted diga, Ejecutor —con una inclinación, dio media vuelta y se fue. Sadrach resopló, evitando reír.

—"Ejecutor"… —repitió para sí. Se estaba tomando demasiado en serio su papel.

-· / -·- / ·-

—Huy, qué vida la mía. Me despierto en la mañana para verme por el resto del día en espejos como éste. Adoro cómo se ve este encaje. Me siento tan bello como la canguro enana que paría osos —decía el senilsei Tao, mientras se probaba un muy escotado camisón sobre una gabardina con un sombrero grande, como de mosquetero—. Definitivamente, si no se nace con buen gusto, como yo, no se puede aprender. Bien dicen que aunque la mona se vista de seda se queda en el corredor del que no sale el que nace para maceta.

—¡VIEJO CERDO! —gritó Tyson, poniendo un acento gracioso en el "cerdo".

—O-OUUU Eeeeeeeek —masculló el Senilsei. Fue al cambiador, salió con su ropa normal y sacó a Tyson de la tienda—. Gracias por avisarme del depravado que me estaba viendo del otro lado de esa ventana, Tyson. Vestía de una forma muy extraña, como si estuviera tan loco como el pez que vivía en tierra y anhelaba volar en Aerolíneas Albatros.

-· / -·- / ·-

—Somebody save me… I don't care how you do it… c'mon, I've been waiting for you… (Remy Zero: "Save me": Alguien sálveme… no me importa cómo lo hagas. Venga, te he estado esperando) —Rogran por fin había resuelto qué hacer con su tiempo libre. Estaba armando un rompecabezas de doscientas sesenta y nueve billones ochocientas veintitrés mil quinientas setenta y nueve millones quinientas cuarenta y ocho mil dieciséis piezas.

-· / -·- / ·-

—… tómame y el viento hará una canción con el fuego eterno que sellará… (Mägo de Oz, "Ástaroth")

Shinji seguía recitando versos inconexos. La Dra. Arreola seguía escuchando con mucha atención. Cuando se detuvo en "sellará", y no en el final del verso, el niño Zope empezó a agitarse y se saltó súbitamente a otra parte de la canción, para empezar a mezclar fragmentos.

—Ven hacia mí… por tu alma… portador de luz…

-· / -·- / ·-

**_No sé si quedan amigos,_ **   
__**Ni si existe el amor,  
Si puedo contar contigo  
Para hablar de dolor.**

_**Si existe alguien que escuche  
Cuando alzo la voz**_  
 ** _Y no sentirme solo…_  
** (El Canto del Loco, "Puede ser")

Entretanto, los PPY Chafaggedon habían ganado su encuentro entre abucheos.

—Y en esta esquina… ¡los Schrödinger Boys! —anunció DJ Jazzman, entre la multitud de grititos de tipas histéricas y al borde del desmayo por el súbito aumento de hormonas en su sistema nervioso—. Y en la otra, los NQNTNMQHA Reloaded.

Y se hizo el silencio.

—¡El primer encuentro será entre Kai y Daichi! 3, 2, 1… let it hisshtucplack!

Daichi quería su revancha del anterior enfrentamiento que habían tenido. Pero a Kai no se le daba la gana pelear contra aquel horroroso ser que era Daichi, que afectaba sus nervios y su refinada nariz el acercarse. Siempre que veía a Daichi perdía el apetito por una semana. Así que decidió castigar al culpable de todo, Hiro, y arrojó hacia su cabeza (la de Hiro) su yoblade con decisión y la suficiente fuerza.

Pero en el último segundo se arrepintió y decidió que no quería ir a la cárcel por alguien como Hiro, así que desvió el ángulo e hizo una bonita muesca en el poste a la altura de la oreja de Hiro. Acto seguido, dio el microgarnuchacito necesario para que el yoblade regresara a su mano. Dio media vuelta y se alejó del estadio.

—¿Porqué hiciste eso? —le preguntó Tala, molesto.

—Porque se me dio la regalada gana. ¿Algún problema?

—Bah…

En el ínter, Daichi se había enredado en su yoblade, así que los dos equipos quedaron empatados.

-· / -·- / ·-

—Perfecto —sonrió una espectadora nada neutral. Le había costado trabajo hacer que pareciera casual ese enredo. Después de todo, tenía que ganar _quien fuera_ , menos los NQNTNMQHA Reloaded, para que su plan funcionara.

Mientras tanto, Tala y Daichi habían llegado al estadio y empezado a yo-batallar. Los resortes del yoblade de Kenny dificultaban hartamente la labor de Tala de golpearlo lo suficiente. Pero con que lo golpeara una sola vez en el punto indicado con el ángulo correcto, podría sacarlo del estadio con un solo golpe.

Y cuando vio la oportunidad, el yoblade de Tala le dio un tremendo trancazo al yoblade de Kenny, que a su vez le dio tremendo trancazo a la cara de Kenny.

Claro está, durante la batalla Tala se entretuvo burlándose de Kenny, de su osito de peluche, de Daichi, de Hilary, de Zop… er, de Shinji, de los Back Street Boys, de la Internet, de la Gran N (n/a: "La Gran N": Nintendo), y de Tyson. Kenny lo soportó todo, menos eso de que le insultaran a su pequeño y queridísimo Tyson. Así que se enojó y se precipitó, y cayó en la trampa de Tala, estúpidamente.


	14. Rest in pieces! (Picking up the pieces)

\- ESPECIAL DE MIRANDA: DON

**_Quiero saber qué me pasa,_ **   
_**Te pregunto¿qué me pasa?  
Y no sabes qué contestarme  
Porque claro, de seguro te mareé  
Con mis idas y vueltas,** _   
**_Te cansé con mi cámara lenta,_ **   
__**Y aunque trato ya no puedo apurar mi decisión.**

Entró en silencio mientras amanecía, y lo vio dormir.

¡Tan dulcemente elegante! La viva imagen de la inocencia y con todo el aire de un ser indefenso al que habría que velar.

—Ejecutor… —soltó casi en un suspiro, se sentó dejando que las sombras del rincón fueran su abrigo y dejó que las doce horas desde la salida del sol hasta el ocaso transcurrieran una por una. Le recordaba tanto a… a… no podía precisarlo.

¿Y porqué habría de recordar a alguien más?

—· / —·— / ·—

—Entonces… mis padres… —Shinji se dejó caer en el sillón y se dispuso a contemplar el techo en silencio. La Dra. Arreola lo observaba, con ese aire insondable que sólo los buenos sicólogos pueden derrochar—. ¿Dónde están?

—Es lo que tratamos de averiguar. No creo que estén bien ahora… hace tiempo que no se sabe de ellos

—· / —·— / ·—

—Yo te diré / lo que podemos hacer/ amémonos a escondidas, nena/ estemos donde nadie esté; / hagamos de nuestro amor / el secreto más profundo / aunque lo cante todo el mundo… ("Yo te diré", Miranda!) —el rompecabezas de doscientas sesenta y nueve billones ochocientas veintitrés mil quinientas setenta y nueve millones quinientas cuarenta y ocho mil dieciséis piezas estaba terminado.

 __ **En el preciso momento en que todo va cambiando para mí;**  
En ese instante, te aseguro que alguna señal te di  
Pero no me escuchaste,  
Tal vez sin intención de tu parte;  
Puede ser un poco débil el sonido de mi voz…

—¿Ven? .¡Les dije que sin mí no podrían ganar! —espetó Tyson.

—Sí, como sea —refunfuñó Daichi. Kenny se refugiaba en la doble soledad de la NDS. Hiro, súbitamente, empezó a jugar con un balero, que POR PURO ACCIDENTE dejó inconsciente a Tyson de un golpe.

—¡Ups! —exclamó el entrenador, mientras Hilary corría hacia Tyson para darle los primeros auxilios.

—· / —·— / ·—

El Senilsei Tao estaba deprimido. No encontraba su tutú violeta y a nadie parecía importarle.

—· / —·— / ·—

Los Majes (nota para neófitos: los Majestics) tomaban el té con galletitas de repostería fina. Pero… el té no era de boldo, lo cual los molestaba sobremanera.

 __ **Hoy, una mañana te veré llegar,**  
Y descubriré que yo solo ya no estoy mejor,  
Y te pediré que me acompañes;  
A dónde, en verdad no sé; dime que sí, miénteme.  
Podría ser que al final  
Rompiste el cristal en mí…  
Podría pasar que me hagas hablar,  
Yo creo que tienes el don de curar este mal.

—Together we broke all the rules / Dreaming of dropping out of school / And leave this place / to never come back (Simple Plan, "I'd do anything": Juntos rompimos todas las reglas, soñábamos dejar la escuela e irnos de este lugar para nunca volver) —Max, con una emoción nula, agregaba mostaza barata a un café barato de Mc Donald's. Seguía deprimido por la mala fama que tenía entre la afición su equipo.

—· / —·— / ·—

Los Schrödinger Boys jugaban a las palabras encadenadas.

—Clan —inició Spencer

—ANti-dopping —siguió Bryan sin mucho entusiasmo.

—PINGüino —soltó Kai, previsiblemente.

—¬¬U INOcente —espetó Tala.

—ENTEro —dijo Ian.

—TEROdáctilo.

—LObotomía…

—MIAu

—AUge

—GErundio

—DIÓxido

—DOpaje…

—· / —·— / ·—

—T.T ya no quiero seguir practicando —se quejaba Raúl sobre un monociclo de cinco pisos.

—T.T yo tampoco —coincidió Julia.

—U-U aguántense —dijo Albahaca.

—TT0TT Set me free, your heaven's a lie! (Lacuna Coil, "Heaven's a Lie": Libérame, que tu "cielo" es una mentira)

 __ **Siento que debo encontrarte**  
 **Y sin embargo paso el tiempo yéndome**  
Hacia mí mismo,  
A mi centro que jamás encontraré.  
Yo quisiera tenerte  
Y tratarte de modo decente,  
Pero ves que ya no puedo despegar de mi papel.

" _Estás en cada paso, en cada instante; / Siénteme, te puedo tocar. / Y cada vez que mire hacia delante / Tu mirada me llevará… / A encontrarte…"_ (Sin Bandera, "A Encontrarte")

Sadrach, deseando regresar su mente del limbo, apagó de golpe la radio. Sólo quería tener ruido de fondo, no quedarse con una marioneta.

—¡Templar, despierta! .¿Pasa algo?

—… no es nada, Ejecutor. Sólo…

—¿"Sólo…" qué?

—Creo que… extraño Aiur.

Una sonrisa dulcificó la expresión de su interlocutor, pero le provocó un escalofrío verlo.

—Es natural. Pero recuerda… que hacemos esto precisamente por Aiur.

—En Taro!

—En Taro.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Entonces están en peligro.

—Yo no diría eso…

—¡Y no puedo hacer nada! —explotó Shinji, con los ojos brillantes.

—Estás haciendo más de lo que te imaginas —musitó la Dra. Arreola.

—…¿Eh?

—¿Crees que sólo estoy aquí para recuperar tu memoria?

—· / —·— / ·—

—Wonder / How can I live on and on/ When you want to live in a hurry / You are the wall / that I/ That I have to remove / And I swallow / I swallow my pride (Lacuna Coil, "Entwined": Me pregunto… ¿cómo puedo seguir viviendo así, si tú quieres vivir tan de prisa? Eres el muro que yo… que yo tengo que derrumbar. Y me trago… me trago mi orgullo.)

Y lo recordó.

¡Esa extraña fijación de Flint por Lacuna Coil! (c/p: 0X) ¿tanto se nota?) Casi rayaba en el fanatismo. Y aun así…

Aun así, de repente le daba una extraña locura y…

— _¡Yo soy el clásico muchacho pobre / enamorado de una niña rica la la la la la¡Y no me importa que digan mis cuates / que sólo ocurre en las telenovelas, no, no, no, no, no!_ (Verbena Popular, "El clásico muchacho")

—… _¿estás bien?_

— _Pues… ¿qué parece? —respondió, extendiendo los brazos y dando una vuelta._

— _Parece que has fumado algo extraño —sentenció, serio._

— _Ya, Rogran. Ya sabes que soy multipolar y subnormal._

— _Sí, supongo…_

 __ **Deberé tranquilizarme y jugar al juego que me propones.**  
Bajo la guardia, te recibo y me abrigo de tu piel.  
El destino me ha dado  
Corazones desequilibrados,  
Tu palabra me nivela y detiene mi caer.

—Está bien, Tyson. No volveremos a jugar sin ti —cedió Hiro.

—Al fin entras en razón.

—No, lo hago porque el yoblade de Kenny quedó roto en tantos pedacitos que no podemos repararlo.

—Podemos comprar partes nuevas y armar otro —sugirió el niño sin ojos.

—Nah, qué flojera —espetó el entrenador.

Hilary mascullaba algo, molesta. Desde hacía tiempo se sentía desplazada.

Al principio, su trabajo fue molestar a Tyson. Pero llegó Daichi y ya no fue necesario. Después de eso, pero antes de lo de Daichi, se había dedicado con afán y entusiasmo a intentar proteger la inocencia del angelical Rogran. Pero Rogran había resultado no tener inocencia ni ser angelical.

Y al final, había adoptado a Shinji. Y al final, la tal Dra. Arreola había absorbido todo el espacio alrededor del niño.

¡Pobre Hilary inútil! Nada le sale bien.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Bueno, Templar. Vámonos.

—¿A posesionarnos del político bit?

—¡Pero claro! .¿A qué más podríamos ir?

Apretó los labios. No podía decirle al Ejecutor que su actitud no era todo lo ceremoniosa y digna que debía ser la actitud de un Ejecutor de Aiur.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Muy bien. Espero que no lo echen todo a perder.

—¡No lo haremos, General Barthez!

—¿Está todo listo para la estrategia que emplearemos contra el NQNTNMQHA Reloaded?

—¡Sí, General Barthez!

—¿Incluso el plan "Bomber-man"?

—¡Por supuesto, General Barthez!

—Perfecto…

—¡Como usted diga, General Barthez!

—…

—¡Sí, General Barthez!

—No dije nada.

—¡Sin dudarlo, General Barthez!

—mmmf.

—¡Lo haremos o moriremos, General Barthez!

—Bah.

—¡Bien, General Barthez! —el Botellón Barthez, una vez más, saltó por la ventana. Una vez más, no sirvió de nada porque estaban en la planta baja.

 __ **Hoy, una mañana te veré llegar,  
Y descubriré que yo solo ya no estoy mejor,  
Y te pediré que me acompañes;  
A dónde, en verdad no sé; dime que sí, miénteme.**  
 **Podría ser que al final  
Rompiste el cristal en mí…**  
 **Podría pasar que me hagas hablar**  
Yo creo que tienes el don de curar este mal.

_**Es un solo…**   
**¡Es la guitarra de Lolo!** _

—¡Señor! .¿Está bien?

Oyendo sólo a medias lo que el joven a su lado trataba de decirle, se levantó de golpe con un jadeo. El dolor en el pecho era demasiado grande…

Miró hacia la derecha y vio la estaca que lo había mantenido paralizado tanto tiempo. Todavía brillaba en ella su sangre…

—¿Porqué lo hiciste? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Señor… es que hace días que no sabíamos de usted, y… —empezó a contestar el otro, creyendo que la pregunta iba dirigida a él.

—No… no importa, chiquillo —se esforzó en sonreír, para calmarlo. ¡Tan joven, y lo habían mandado a buscarlo! Casi se sentía mal de ser salvado por alguien tan inexperto.

—¿Qui… quién fue? —cuestionó tímidamente.

—¡Mi niño! —rió de repente—. ¡Cuando me entere, lo descuartizaré con mis propias manos!

Y no bromeaba. Quizá sólo mentía al decir que no sabía quién había sido, pero sobre lo otro hablaba absolutamente en serio.

—¿Y dónde está…?

—… eso me gustaría saber —refunfuñó, decidido a acabar con la existencia de la traidora de una vez y para siempre.

 __ **Podría ser que al final  
Rompiste el cristal en mí…  
Abriste mi piel, que estaba tan mal;  
Quebraste el silencio que me hizo alejar;  
Quizás seas tú quien me hará regresar;**  
 **Intuyo que sabes la forma mejor**  
Y tienes el don que requiere curar este mal.

—…Y que sólo cuando yo estoy dormido / es cuando me porto bien y no hago ruido. / También puedo estar tranquilo/ yo no soy hiperactivo¡ya me quiero divertir/ Y que cuando llegue mi padre a casa / van a ir a decirle todo lo que pasa. / Que me pegue con el cinto/ que lo tengo merecido¡yo diré que no es así¡Ya déjame salir¡No quiero estar aquí¡Ya no lo vuelvo a hacer¡Me voy a portar bien! (Los Payasónicos, "Déjame salir")—suplicaba Rogran al vacío. Estaba tan mortalmente aburrido que iba a acabar más loco de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Te diviertes? —le preguntó la voz de Arrai desde el vacío, burlona.

—¡Oh, claro! .¡Estoy divertidísimo! —espetó el demontre con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, si estás tan contento, te dejaré aquí otro rato más.

—¡No, espera…!

Tarde. Otra vez estaba solo con su putrefacta alma. Así pues, volvió a su sano entretenimiento.

—Nada más porque otra vez no hice tarea / Y por un reporte te hablan de la escuela. / Me quedé bien castigado, sin deberla ni temerla/ déjenme salir de aquí…


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —¡Ya llegué! —anunció Flint a las sombras del estudio. Al parecer, no había nadie—. Perfecto… ¡Camino despejado!
> 
> — Ú-Ù ¿Porqué tengo que hacer esto? —preguntó el demontre, decaído.
> 
> —Por las pocas fans que te quedan. Además, si no grabamos esta escena ahora, no saldrá tan bien como debe.
> 
> —Feh, tú y tu pánico escénico. ¿Y Arrai? Se supone que ella también sale en esta parte.
> 
> —Usaré un poco de quimerismo para que parezca que está aquí.
> 
> —¿Los efectos de quimerismo pueden ser grabados por una cámara?
> 
> —Sep, ya hice el experimento… qué bueno que la escenografía del cap. 38 es la misma que en el 8.
> 
> Unos 15 minutos después de que terminaron, el resto del Equipo llegó y fingieron que nada había pasado.

**¡Ay, me voy otra vez y ahí te dejo, Madrid!** (Shakira, "Te dejo, Madrid") (Sleepless in Madrid)

—Venga, otra vez estoy muy mal; / que me siento solo, me duele todo, que estoy muy mal. / Dice: "recaer es muy normal"/ y el doctor ya sabe mi medicina para olvidar/ un toque de tus ojos/ un roce de tus manos/ el olor de tu pelo/ el sabor de tus labios / y un poco de tu vooooz… / y al instante me siento mejor. (Tranzas, "Jarabe") ¡Maldita sea la suerte del Universo! ¡ME ABURRO!

… _¡BURRO, BURRO, BURRO!_

—¿Quién es el puñetero idiota que osa llamarme burro? —increpó Rogran al eco que se dignaba devolverle el vacío

… _¿burro? ¿burro? ¿burro?_

—¡Te estoy diciendo que no, so palurdo!

_¡palurdo, palurdo, palurdo!_

Y el demontre, rendido, soltó un mega-suspiro

—· / —·— / ·—

Lee tenía una pesadilla. Vestía un tutú púrpura como el del Senilsei Tao, y Rei ejecutaba una danza rusa, y lo pateaba y lo lanzaba lejos, muy lejos, hasta caer en las garras de una bestia alada con cara de nereida y garras de reptil. También sus alas eran como de dragón, y un aura luminosa la envolvía. Después, dicha creatura se convertía en Mariah. Al borde del infarto, despertó de golpe, gritando.

Al día siguiente, accedió a recorrer Madrid (donde seguiría el campeonato mundial de yoblade) con los demas Black Kitties Z.

—· / —·— / ·—

 _ **Land of immortals I wait for my day**  
(Tierra de Inmortales, espero por mi hora)  
 **knowing the secret of the skies**  
(Porque conozco el secreto de los cielos)_  
 ** _Land of immortals you must belong to me_**  
 _(Tierra de Inmortales, tú me perteneces)_  
 **from here to eternity**  
(Desde ahora hasta el fin de la eternidad)

(Tristania, "Land of Immortals")

—Bien, bien. Ahora me los comeré —murmuró Sadrach, alegre.

—¿Decía, Ejecutor?

—Nada, no pasa nada —y rió. El Templar a su lado volvió a sentir que le daba un escalofrío, a la vez que sentía algo de ira.

—· / —·— / ·—

 __ **Hard...**  
(Duro…)  
 **I'm harder than the life I've lived**  
(Soy más duro que la vida que he vivido)  
 **Strong...**  
(Fuerte…)  
 **I'm stronger than the pain you give**  
(Soy más fuerte que el dolor que tú me causas)  
 **It's lost...**  
(Está perdido…)  
 **So lost**  
(¡Tan perdido!)  
 **The world you're in**  
(El mundo en que estás,)  
 **The life you live**  
(La vida que vives;)  
 **I see the lies**  
(Porque yo veo las mentiras,)  
 **The darkside of the smiles you give**  
(El lado oscuro de las sonrisas que das)

—¿Señor…?

—No hace falta que me acompañes, niño. Lo atraparé y traeré su cabeza en menos de seis meses.

—Pero…

—¡Es una orden, carajo!

Cuando se hubo ido, sonrió amargamente.

—Ahora, el empalado serás tú, Sadrach.

—· / —·— / ·—

Había por ahí un par de malabaristas que hacían su espectáculo valiéndose de toda suerte de trucos con sus yoblades. Como cualquier bufón de circo normal, pero con yoblades, lo que hacía el número algo novedoso e inigualable; más porque llevaban unos trajes que más parecían cortinas mal enrolladas y unas mascaras que estorbaban también. En resumen, era toda una proeza caminar con antedicho atuendo.

Y, aún así, caminaban, respiraban, y hacían trucos con los yoblades sin sudar.

Pero Lee, de mal humor por su falta de sueño y porque súbitamente había perdido todas sus habilidades con el yoblade, se puso a criticar el acto, proclamando que era muy sencillo y no tenía gracia.

Y los cirqueros, como es obvio, se molestaron y los retaron a él y a Rei a un pequeño duelo callejero a la vieja usanza. El incidente captó la atención de un Ejecutor y un Templar que iban por ahí.

—Ah…

—Pelear con yo-yos. Estos humanos no merecen el mundo que tienen.

—Y sin embargo, es… interesante.

—¿Qué dices, Templar?

—Esto me parece familiar, como si ya lo hubiera visto.

—Tal vez sea parte de la memoria del cuerpo que tomaste —sugirió Sadrach, empezando a preocuparse. Si recordaba lo suficiente, recordaría todo y él no estaría en una muy buena posición.

—Tal vez…

Mientras tanto, los actores callejeros habían derrotado a Rei y Lee con facilidad, más bien por culpa de Lee; lo que lo hizo sentir peor.

Y el incidente no sólo había llamado la atención de los Venidos de Aiur. También la de la dra. Arreola.

—Yo diría que hablaras con él —le dijo a Rei, alcanzándole su yoblade—. O va a acabar completamente desquiciado —Rei, confundido, asintió y se fue—. ¿Shinji?... ¡Shinji!

El niño, zope e intuitivo como es él, se había quedado viendo al Ejecutor y su Templar. Caminó hacia ellos, como suelen hacerlo los niños pequeños y sin mucho juicio, dirigió una mirada despectiva al Ejecutor y después clavó los ojos en su acompañante. Y quedó otra vez en trance.

—El día que nos conocimos, comenzó. El día que me olvidaste, floreció. Y si no me recuerdas ahora … —recitó, con la mirada perdida.

—¡Templar! —Sadrach la sacó del trance en el que también había caído sacudiéndole el hombro—. ¡Vámonos ya!

—S-sí, Ejecutor… ese niño…

—No es humano. Las altas vibraciones psiónicas que emite tu amuleto Khaydarin debieron haberlo trastornado un poco.

—Sí…

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Shinji! —la dra. Arreola lo sacudía, un poco frenética. No lograba salir del trance. Hilary la veía con aire reprobatorio—. ¡Despierta de una vez!

—… ¿ella era mi mamá? —preguntó el zopecín, sin cambiar su expresión.

—Sí y no.

—… ¿qué?

—Ya sé porque ninguno ha hecho nada para buscarte.

—¿En verdad, doctora?

—Llámame Karina.

—· / —·— / ·—

—No sé… esto de un combate de dos contra dos podría ser peligroso —sentenció el Sr. Dickenson, ligeramente en sus cabales.

—¡No morirá nadie! —afirmó Raúl.

—¿Seguros?

—¡Seguros! —dijeron él y su gemela a la vez.

—Bien… pero… ¿cómo lograrán que los Black Kitties Z acepten?

—Será como quitarle un dulce a un niño —canturreó Julia.

— ò.ó ¡Ah, no, eso sí que no! ¡Nada de quitarle dulces a los niños! Pequeños desgraciados… ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE LLAME A LA POLICÍA!

— S-sí, claro —Julia y Raúl salieron corriendo de la oficina.

—Quitarle dulces a los niños… ¡eso no es correcto! —farfulló Dickenson, para después zambullirse en un largo monólogo sobre las horrendas tentaciones que el diablo ponía en los dulces, que hacía que los niños hicieran cualquier cosa por ellos y que los no tan niños siempre intentaran robarlos. Los caramelos, sin duda alguna, eran otra perversa invención del demonio, como el teléfono y sus horrendos vástagos, celular (aka móvil) e Internet; y el reggaeton.

—· / —·— / ·—

El día del enfrentamiento entre los Black Kitties Z y la Dinastía Atayde llegó. Pero no vinieron ellos, sino los malabaristas callejeros, para estupefacción de todos.

Y, cuando se quitaron esos horrorosos trajes de cortina mal enrollada, resultó que, en efecto, eran Julia y Raúl, de la Dinastía Atayde.

—¡Ustedes! —exclamaron Lee y Rei.

—¡Nosotros! —respondieron, burlándose del tono, Julia y Raúl.

—¡Ellos! —se metió DJ Jazzman, aunque su intervención carecía de relevancia para el diálogo y para el enriquecimiento de la cultura occidental en general.

—¿Quieren volver a perder? —los retó Julia.

—¡Los que van a perder son ustedes! —espetó Lee, que de vidente tenía lo que la guionista tiene de cerebro, lo que viene a ser nada.

—¡Uy sí! ¿Contra ti y qué ejército?

—¡Contra mí y _este_ ejército! —replicó el tipo que parecía león mal alimentado, jalando a Rei de la oreja.

— òwó A mí no me metas… —se quejó el tipo de la cola de caballo kilométrica.

—¿Ve? —dijo Julia al sr. Dickenson en el estrado—. ¡Han aceptado el reto!

—Bien, bien —el Sr. Dickenson tomó un micrófono y se dispuso a anunciar—. ¡Playeras a $30 en la Pulga!

—n0n ¡Genial! —prorrumpió el estadio entero, y se fueron a comprar playeras.

—¡Y este duelo será de dos contra dos! —finalizó el senil y calvo sujeto, para sentarse y olvidar todo el asunto.

Para la desgracia de la civilización, Jazzman también se había ido a comprarse playeras, por lo que no hubo nadie que hiciera el conteo. Pero a los combatientes no les importó, e igual empezaron a pelear.

¿Para qué hacerla larga, si ya sabemos que a Lee le da un ataque de psicosis y Rei tiene que sacar su yoblade del plato antes de que todos acaben enredados? Esto, como es lógico, acarrea la derrota inevitable de su equipo. Pero al menos salva la despreciable e irrelevante cordura de Lee, para provecho de la civilización oriental, porque a la occidental le viene importando un soberano rábano. Con esto no quiero decir que a la civilización occidental carezca de interés por la cordura de Lee, sino que le preocupa (y le ocupa) más Su Alteza Serenísima el Soberano Rábano.

—· / —·— / ·—

—El día que nos conocimos, comenzó… el día que me olvidaste, floreció. Y si no me recuerdas ahora … será el final de todo —terminó el Templar, viendo como el sol se ocultaba, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo (n/a: Antecitadas líneas aparecen en el manga de Ah, Megamisama, por ahí del tomo 16 (31 en la edición que publicó Vid en México); y pertenecen a Welsper).


	16. El hombre es fuego y la mujer, estopa; llega el diablo y les sopla… un ángel llama a los bomberos, lo que deja a la pareja más fríos que el Polo Norte; que se está descongelando, para horror de los pingüinos y, por tanto, de Kai. (Fire and water)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —… ¿cuándo demonios se acabará esto? —preguntó Flint al aire.
> 
> —En unos 34 capítulos o algo así —le respondió el Productor.
> 
> —¬¬U No me refería a eso, sino… —dirigió una mirada elocuente al Director, que seguía cantando el último disco de Fey, haciendo gestos extraños y con un tono aún más raro.
> 
> — ·.·U oh, eso…

— … I can't remember how / I can't remember why / I'm lying here tonight/ and I can't stand the pain / and I can't make it go away; / no, I can't stand the pain… / How could this happen to me? / I've made my mistakes/ I've got nowhere to run. / The night goes on / as I'm fading away/ I'm sick of this life; / I just wanna scream… / How could this happen to me? / Everybody's screaming/ I try to make a sound but no one hears me. / I'm slipping off the edge/ I'm hanging by a thread/ I wanna start this over again. / So I try to hold on / On to a time when nothing mattered; / and I can't explain what happened; / and I can't erase the things I've done. / no, I can't. / How could this happen to me? (Simple Plan, "How could this happen to me?": No recuerdo cómo ni porqué estoy aquí tirado esta noche; y no aguanto el dolor y tampoco puedo hacer que se vaya, no, no aguanto el dolor… ¿Cómo puede pasarme esto? Me equivoqué, me quedé sin a dónde ir y la noche sigue mientras me desvanezco; estoy harto de esta vida, sólo quiero gritar… ¿Cómo puede pasarme esto a mí? Todos están gritando, intento hablar pero nadie me escucha. Me resbalo por el borde de un precipicio, y ahora cuelgo de un simple hilo, quiero empezar de nuevo; así que intento aferrarme a aquel tiempo en que nada importaba; y no puedo explicar lo qué pasó ni borrar lo que he hecho; no, no puedo. ¿Cómo puede pasarme esto?) —Max había dejado la mostaza barata y la cerveza barata también. Había conseguido tequila y mostaza Dijon. Necesitaba todo el valor que pudiera reunir para enfrentarse a los Schrödinger Boys.

—· / —·— / ·—

El pingüino de los Schrödinger Boys estaba comiendo tiritas de pescado frito, lo cual era normal. Lo que nunca sería normal para nadie sería ver a Kai friendo las antedichas tiras, y conversando alegremente con un pingüino que rara vez respondía algo porque estaba ocupando comiendo.

Llevaba ya dos años con el pingüino. Tuvo que ir hasta Groenlandia por él, claro (al final de la olvidada y semi-mítica primera temporada de Yoblade); pero había valido el viaje. Era todo lo cariñoso que podía ser un pingüino, y más lindo que cualquier pingüino, al menos para Kai. Y estaba aprendiendo a tocar el piano para la esperadísima Lucha de Mascotas del torneo de Yoblade. Habría sido muy fácil, pensó Kai, de no ser porque apareció el niño Zope. Tenía un inexplicable encanto con las mujeres, lo suficiente como para competir con el divino pingüino.

—· / —·— / ·—

—… lo que, según mi teoría, demuestra que le lavaron el cerebro —terminó Karina, sumiendo al zopecito en la más profunda confusión.

—Entonces… ¿cómo se supone que…?

—Con terapia de shock, por supuesto.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Ese niño… —farfullaba Sadrach, molesto. El truco había sido demasiado difícil y sería irrepetible. Y, para su mala suerte, resultaba que el tal niño estaba demasiado cerca de su primer blanco, Tyson. Tendría que hacer mil y un malabares para alejar al niño el tiempo suficiente.

Y entonces la televisión, divino tesoro, le dio la respuesta a sus problemas: el concurso de mascotas del torneo de yoblade. Si eso no mantenía ocupado y alejado al niño, nada lo haría.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Son unos malditos nacos poco-finos sin escrúpulos! —le gritó Johnny a Miguel a medio pasillo. (nota: para entender estos diálogos, remitirse a la selección del DICCIONARIO FRESA-ESPAÑOL al final del capítulo)

—o-o No nos ha dicho tal cosa el General Barthez —respondió el interpelado, como autómata.

—U-U Vámonos, niños —soltó Barthez—. No se junten con esta chusma.

—o-o ¡No, General Barthez! —y todos entraron a los vestidores asignados al Botellón Barthez.

—¿Robert? —llamó Tyson, al ver al capitán de los Majes, atraído por los fresas grititos del escocés.

—Aish, tenías que ser tú, güo —saludó el fresón cara de tecolote al ver al naco de Bachoco.

—¿Quiénes son éstos? —preguntó Daichi.

—¡AISH, EL HIJO DE CHUCKY, GÜO! —exclamó Johnny al ver al horrible mocoso.

—¿Qué dijo? —inquirió por segunda vez el horrible mocoso.

—n-n Que estás feo como cruda de mezcal —informó el niño zope.

—¡AAAAAAAAY, QUE CUTE! —exclamó Oliver, notando al zopecín—. ¡Está cuero millón!

—¡Todo nice! —coincidió Enrique.

—O sea, pobre niño, tener que convivir con estos nacos poco-finos —sentenció Johnny.

— Bueno, como sea… ¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Tyson... otra vez

—ò.ó ¡Es que esos nacos poco-finos sin escrúpulos del Botellón Barthez nos hicieron trampa, güo! —respondió Robert.

—Que le pidan prestado a mi papi, se compren un bosque y se pierdan —ametralló Johnny.

—¿Dicen que hicieron trampa? —inquirió Kenny, meditabundo.

— ¬.¬ ¡No, güo! —espetó Enrique con sarcasmo.

—Mmmh —el niño sin ojos, sin darse cuenta de ello, sacó su NDS® y corrió el vídeo de la batalla entre Miguel y Rei, en la que se observa con claridad cómo fue que Miguel cortó las cuerditas extrañas del plato e hizo que el yoblade de Rei rebotara.

—OoO ¡Ajajá! —exclamaron todos los presentes al observar el truco.

—ò.ô ¡Digámosle al señor Dickenson! —sugirió Hilary.

—u-u Sería inútil —dictaminó el niño zope. Todos se le quedaron viendo—. El vejete ése está senil y, aunque no lo estuviera, el torneo ya avanzó demasiado.

—… ò.ó ¡Tiene razón el zope éste! —concordó Tyson. Shinji se le quedó viendo con un poco de rencor—. ¡Lo que hay que hacer es derrotarlos limpiamente!

—n-n Será imposible —predijo Shinji, disfrutando su venganza.

—Güo… ¡este niño ve el futuro, güo! —prorrumpió Oliver, dando saltitos—. ¡Anda, dime mi futuro!

—Vas a morir —dijo una voz a sus espaldas—. Y será más pronto de lo que te imaginas si no te vas ahora mismo.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡3, 2, 1, Let It Hisshtucplack! —contó DJ Jazzman, y los yoblades de Max y de Kai asaltaron el plato. Cuando le hubieron quitado todas sus pertenencias, empezaron a pelear por el botín, que era más bien despreciable.

Bueno, bueno. De un lado estaba la increíble habilidad de Kai; y del otro la gran capacidad de Max para hackear Matrix. Y, por un minuto, pareció que Max iba a ganar.

Pero Kai, muy acertadamente sacó una tarjeta de Ley: _Prohibido: Hackeo / Recomendado: Linux_ , lo que hizo que todos los hackeos de Max valieran un soberano rábano.

—… ¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? —le soltó Rick cuando regresó a la banca.

Max sólo sonrió.

—Hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Si crees que es fácil ganarle a Kai, inténtalo. Pero…

—¿"Pero…"?

—No creo que derrotes a Tala —musitó Max, para concentrarse en la presencia que había activado la carta de Ley de Kai. El juez… ¿dónde estaba?

Y lo vio. En la parte más alta del estadio hacia donde, por lógica, nadie volteaba. Pero no era un Juez común, de esos que van montados en un Chocobo algo gordo y con una armadura algo chistosa. Era una figura encapuchada con unas cosas que sobresalían a su espalda. Forzando un poco la vista, pudo distinguir con claridad qué eran. Eran alas.

Y, mientras tanto, Rick y Tala estaban muy ocupados peleándose con sus yoyitos. Por un minuto, pareció que Rick iba a ganar.

—¡Por el Pingüino, Tala! —exclamó Kai de repente, haciendo que Tala se mosqueara.

— Ò.ÔUU ¡¿QUÉ?! —con un movimiento convulsivo de la mano, Tala hizo que su yoblade le diera un golpe tan inesperado y fuerte al yoblade de Rick, que Rick acabó todo enredado.

Mientras el estadio vitoreaba, Kai suspiró y sonrió.

—Ah, los pingüinos siempre son tan inspiradores… definitivamente, los pingüinos hacen que cualquiera se LLENE DE VIDA.

El resto de los Schrödinger Boys se le quedó viendo con cara de "Loco".

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Dios mío, qué te he hecho yo/ (Ooh, Indiana) / Nunca me he portado mal contigo, niña / (Ooh, Indiana) ¿Dios mío, qué te he hecho yo/ (Ooh, Indiana) / Te dejará por ahí/ se irá al templo maldito/ y volverás a mí… / Indiana, Indiana; / Indiana, Indiana/ no sabes decir otra cosa/ me tienes hasta la banana. / Ya he visto 14 veces la película. / Me estás torturando, ponme música. / Me arrastro a cambiar los cromos / de tu colección del álbum… / del álbum de Indiana Jones… (Hombres G, "Indiana") —Rogran había aprendido a usar el eco para cantar canciones en la que los coros tenían que hacer intromisiones precisas. Así que el encierro, por fin, le había hecho aprender algo… algo totalmente inútil.

—· / —·— / ·—

 __ **¿Puedes oírme?**  
Te hablo desde el lado de la oscuridad  
¿Puedes verme?  
He venido a contarte la verdad…  
Y a aclararte algunas cosas que he oído que decían de mí  
¿Puedo sentarme?  
Todavía no me quiero ir…  
No me quiero ir

(Hombres G, "En otro mundo")

—O sea, hello, cómprate un bosque y piérdete, desadaptado social —le espetó Johnny al tipo que había hecho la predicción.

—¿Eres suicida? —replicó el otro, fríamente calmado.

—O sea, si fuera tú, lo sería, naco poco-fino loser.

—Bueno… no quería hacerlo, pero… —se aproximó lenta y amenazadoramente, sacando un cuchillo largo de su manga.

Karina soltó un gritito.

—¡Gwen Stefani! ¡Ahí está! —y soltó otro gritito. Los Majes la imitaron y salieron corriendo hacia donde ella apuntaba. Y se volvió hacia el recién llegado—. Hay otras formas de lograr lo que quieres, ¿sabías?

El tipo se encogió de hombros y guardó el cuchillo.

—¿Tú eres el niño que le habló a los tipos raros en la plaza hace unos días? —le preguntó a Shinji.

—No tengo porqué hablar contigo —le soltó el niño, dio media vuelta, y se dispuso a irse.

El sujeto lo tomó por el hombro con un rápido movimiento y le puso el cuchillo al cuello, haciendo que Hilary, estúpidamente, gritara y se desmayara.

—Ahora _sí_ tienes que hablar conmigo.

—¿Te atreverías a matar a tu nieto? —intervino Karina, con una voz que no tenía emoción alguna.

—… ¿mi nieto?

—Pero claro. Es el hijo de tu chiquilla.

—¿… su chiquilla? —repitió Shinji, mosqueado.

Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, confundidos.

—… no te pareces en nada a ella.

—¡Pues tú tampoco! —espetó el niño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —intervino Karina, viendo fijamente al "tierno abuelito".

—… ¿está tu madre en casa? —le preguntó a Shinji, ligeramente burlón.

—Ah, ¿tú tampoco sabes en dónde está? —insistió en entrometerse Karina en la conversación.

—No… pero no debe estar muy lejos. Será mejor que se cuiden —se dispuso a irse. No iban a ayudarle en nada, y probablemente le estorbarían. Sería mejor simplemente vigilarlos, y cuando apareciera…

—No lo hizo a propósito —musitó Shinji, apenado.

—¿Qué cosa? —curiosamente, el niño empezaba a causarle ternura. Sí, si uno se fijaba bien, sí se parecía. Era la misma forma en que se disculpaba por algo no tan grave.

—La doctora dice que cree que alguien le lavó el cerebro y… —empezó el zopecín.

—… ¡pero claro! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta…? Vas a pagar por esto, Sadrach —dijo más bien para sí—. Bien, bien. Me quedaré para ayudarlos. No creo que puedan detenerlos sólo con la ayuda de una bruja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DICCIONARIO FRESA-ESPAÑOL.
> 
> Naco poco-fino sin escrúpulos: sust. masc. desp. Vulgar tramposo, felón. Úsase también para referirse al infame sujeto que atenta contra nuestra reputación y/o integridad física y/ o mental después de que hemos destrozado la suya. Generalmente estos individuos utilizan medios altamente inútiles, pero molestos.
> 
> Güo: Corrupción del vocablo Güey o wey. Úsase como punto, coma, dos puntos, interjección, adjetivo, sustantivo, en sentido peyorativo y como enriquecedor de frases. Por extensión, cualquier ser bípedo sin demasiado vello corporal que use ropa (véase: Humanos). Compárese con changoleón, del idioma NACO.
> 
> Hijo de Chucky: sust. masc. Ente por demás horrible, nefasto y que además asusta de solo verlo. Por extensión, todo aquel sujeto que es inmortalmente horroroso.
> 
> Cute: adj. masc y fem. Nice.
> 
> Nice: adj. masc. y fem. Cute.
> 
> Cuero millón: adj. masc. Nice y cute a la vez. Úsase también para referirse a la persona que nos ha hecho un grandísimo favor o a aquella persona que está justo como el que habla quiere, y cuya intención para el "cuero millón" es marchitarle la gala de su honor una y otra y otra vez.


	17. Político viejo no aprende estafa nueva. (Same old dirty tricks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Aaah, quiero chocolate.
> 
> —No eres la única.
> 
> —Debería darles vergüenza ser tan chocohólicos.
> 
> —¡Huy, sí! ¿Y tú no?
> 
> — ·.·U Eeeeeh…
> 
> —Señores… —dijo Rogran desde las sombras—. Tengo la solución a su problema.
> 
> Eso iluminó el rostro del Eq. de Prod. Pero luego volvieron a deprimirse.
> 
> —No servirá de nada… todos empeñamos nuestras almas para sobrevivir a la cuesta de enero.
> 
> —¿Y quién dijo que quiero sus almas? Quiero que me paguen en especie, con 10 por ciento del chocolate recibido.
> 
> —¡PODRÁS DESTRUIR NUESTROS CUERPOS, PODRÁS PISOTEAR NUESTRO PAÍS, PERO JAMÁS NOS QUITARÁS EL CHOCOLATEEEEEEEE! —profirió el Director, en una actitud muy Braveheart.
> 
> — ¬¬U No deberían pelearse por chocolates que todavía no tenemos.
> 
> — …

El Pingüino de los Schrödinger Boys tomaba un baño de cubos de hielo.

La Dra. Arreola tenía _otra_ sesión de hipnotismo con Shinji (¬¬U es todo lo que sabe hacer?)

Max le ponía mostaza al pastel de chocolate que le iba a regalar a su sacrosanta madre.

Los Venidos de Aiur vigilaban el silencio del estadio.

Julia y Raúl peleaban por quién se había acabado el chocolate. (Eq. de Prod: jejeje)

Los Black Kitties Z meditaban.

Y los NQNTNMQHA Reloaded tenían que enfrentar al Botellón Barthez.

Dicho sea por orden descendente de importancia, claro.

—¡Tenemos que decirle al sr. Dickenson de las trampas que hace el Botellón Barthez! —insistía Hilary, sólo por fastidiar.

—Que no —le repitió Tyson por nonagésima vez en el día—. Tenemos que derrotarlos con honor.

—¡¿Cuál honor?!

—¡El que conseguiré para derrotarlos! Después olvidaré que tengo honor y volveré a ser yo mismo.

—… está bien, me rindo.

—Ya era hora —se alegró Daichi, y todos salieron al estadio.

—· / —·— / ·—

— n0n ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeestaba la rana sentada cantando debajo del agua, AGUA! Cuando la rana salió a cantar, vino la mosca y la hizo callar. ¡La mosca a la rana que estaba sentada cantando debajo del agua, AGUA! Cuando la mosca salió a cantar, vino la araña y la hizo callar. ¡La araña a la mosca, la mosca a la rana que estaba sentada cantando debajo del agua, AGUA! —cantaban Raúl y Julia emocionados mientras se cobraban una apuesta. Albahaca apostó a que no podrían ganar su encuentro pasado, y si lo hacían, haría malabares de cabeza mientras ellos no se cansaran de cantar esa canción. Claro que, si fallaban, tendrían que volver a empezar. Generalmente se equivocaban cuando llegaban a la parte de: "El hombre al agua, el agua al fuego, el fuego al palo, el palo al perro, el perro al gato, el gato al ratón, el ratón a la araña, la araña a la mosca, la mosca a la rana que estaba sentada cantando debajo del agua¡agua!"

—· / —·— / ·—

—Voy buscando un lugar / Donde pueda descansar. Mira dónde estoy/ Escupes lo que soy/ Me arrancas las entrañas; / Perdonen pero yo / Sí vendería mi alma. (Líbido, "Cicuta") —Rogran, al parecer, tenía una mejoría en lo que a cordura se refería. Volvía a su actitud normal y natural.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Esperen… —dijo Hiro de repente, deteniéndolos a todos en la mismísima puerta de salida a la… "cancha".

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntaron Tyson y Daichi, preocupados.

—… antes de que salgan… quiero…

—¿Sí?

— u/-/úU… quiero saber…

— ¿Sí…?

—… u/./úU quiero saber si esta chamarra me hace ver gordo.

— …

— TT0TT ¡Lo sabía! ¡Me veo tan mal que ni siquiera me responden! —Hiro se fue corriendo como quinceañera plantada.

—· / —·— / ·—

 _ **Hoy te perdí una vez más al despertar…**_  
(Alex Ubago, "Dame tu Aire")

" _Ven…"_

— _¿Dónde estás?_

" _Aquí… en el fondo…"_

— _¿Quién eres…?_

" _Eso ya lo sabes. Pero, .¿quién eres **tú**?"_

—… _no tengo idea._

" _Ven…"_

—Cuando el reloj suene, despertarás —indicó Karina, y esperó treinta segundos a que sonara la alarma.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Por parte del Botellón Barthez, Matilda! ¡Y por parte de los NQNTNMQHA Reloaded, Daichi!

Los nombrados se acercaron al plato con decisión. Pero, muy en el fondo de su perfectamente adiestrada mente, Matilda sufría.

No debía sacrificar los ideales de su partido por el poder de Barthez. Y aun así lo haría, porque desde el principio la entrenaron para ello.

Empezó la batalla.

—· / —·— / ·—

—"No quiero hacerlo" —musitó.

—¿Qué cosa, Templar? —preguntó el Ejecutor, alarmado.

—Es todo lo que piensa esa niña. "No quiero hacerlo". ¿No puede sentirlo? Su concentración en esa idea es tan fuerte que no puedo evitar escucharla.

—No te atrevas a dudar de mi poder, Templar. Si no escucho los pensamientos de esta indefensa humana es porque la Khala me ha llevado más allá de su nivel. Pues debes recordar que somos los guardianes de todos los mundos en nuestro territorio, y si escucháramos todas y cada una de sus plegarias no podríamos hacer nada para defenderlos, condenados a sólo escuchar su sufrimiento. Cierra tu mente, Templar, o no podrás servir más a Aiur.

—Como usted diga, Ejecutor.

Y guardaron silencio justo a tiempo, para ver cómo el yoblade ("Niño Verde") de Matilda explotaba, dañando seriamente al yoblade de Daichi ("Rubén Aguilar").

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡¿Son capaces de tanto?! —se asombró Kenny.

—… XO ¡CON UN DEMONIO! —gritó Daichi, dispuesto a lanzársele al cuello a Barthez, escupir al indigno ser aquel y arrancarle las entrañas-. ¡Es un desgracia'o, señorita Laura, es un desgracia'o! —gritó, mientras Hilary lo detenía por la correa.

—Pero… ¿qué ganaron con eso? —se preguntó Hilary, estupidita como es ella.

—Simple —le informó Hiro, repuesto del trauma con su chamarra—. Aunque Daichi ganó este encuentro, si ellos ganan el segundo, sería un empate… y tendríamos que rendirnos en el desempate porque el yoblade de Daichi no está en condiciones de otra batalla.

—Ah…

Miguel y Tyson se aproximaron al plato. Pero antes de que DJ Jazzman pudiera iniciar el conteo regresivo, Tyson le arrebató el micrófono.

—Escucha, Miguel, **_por tu alma_** , escucha. Sé que sabes que sé que tu equipo hace trampas y otros trucos viles e indignos con tal de ganar. Y también sé que sabes que sé que ustedes no son más que marionetas, muñecas de papel en las manos de Barthez. Y también sé que sabes que eso de hacer trampa y dejarse manipular está mal, muy pero muy mal. -Y me lo he dicho una y otra vez, sé que las cosas tienen que cambiar; porque este mundo todavía no sé si es que te importa o todo te da igual. Y yo que siempre trato de acercarme, de contenerme y mantener la calma, porque entiendo que somos humanos y nadie tiene la verdad en sus manos. Así que trato de tocar el fondo con precaución, con guantes de seda para no arañarte el corazón. Callarme cuando a veces tengo ganas de reventar, pero el silencio sería más inmenso si tú- (Franco de Vitta, "Si tú no estás") te sigues dejando manipular. Porque se supone, sí, **SE SUPONE** que tú eres el capitán de este equipo, y todos tienen que seguir tu ejemplo. Y aquí estás, dispuesto a usar quién sabe qué clase de truco barato para obtener más votantes y ganar este encuentro. Pero piensa, ¿sentirá lo mismo quien ganó con honestidad una elección que quien "embarazó" las urnas? -Sé lo que vas a decirme, no lo digas, que esta puede ser la última conversación de nuestras vidas. Trata de reconocer los bellos momentos, porque a veces nos pasamos viviendo de prisa y no los vemos. No llores, no mientas, no odies porque- (Tranzas, "Volverás a comenzar") tendrás que enjugar tus lágrimas, mantener tus mentiras y te crearás un gigantesco karma negativo que te mantendrá atado a este mundo. Y el karma negativo es malo, malo con "M" de Madrazo. Por eso debes alejarte de ese camino y volver al lado del bien, donde siempre estaremos esperando almas nobles como la tuya para proteger al mundo de la devastación. Recuerda que -puedo verte cada día y me siento cada noche a esperarte por si vuelves y me traes tu melodía, por si vienes esta vez para quedarte; y me pongo a pensar en todas las cosas que no te he dado, todas las veces que te he fallado, yo lo que quiero es arreglarlo y cuanto antes-(Alex Ubago, "Cuanto antes"), porque -mientras limpias sus trofeos de fútbol y le preparas un café- (Tomy Torres, "Cómo olvidar"); ese malo malvado con "M" de Madrazo de Barthez se siente como niño en Navidad, y los niños malos no se deben divertir en Navidad, que para eso ya se divirtieron todo el año; y…

Y Miguel cayó dormido.

—¡K.O.! —anunció Jazzman—. ¡El ganador de esta ronda es Tyson! ¡Los NQNTNMQHA Reloaded se sacan una victoria de la manga!

Pero no hubo nadie que aclamara la primera y única victoria de Tyson, porque todos se habían quedado dormidos.


End file.
